One Night
by Mandy94
Summary: One night caused the biggest mistake of my life. But might result in the greatest thing ever. Don't want to give away. Read and review. Luv ya, Mandy94
1. Chapter 1

**One Night**

Chapter: 1

Published: 3/18/08

Written by: Cowgirl1488

Waiting. That's all I'm doing. I'm sitting with a pregnancy test in my hand. How could I have been so stupid? Why me? I Gabriella Montez made a mistake. I know that's hard to admit but I did and that's how I am here today.

About a month ago my friends and I were at a couple clubs promoting the opening of my own club that we open in a few weeks. I had a little to much to drink and had gotten tipsy. I guess how it goes is that I met a guy named Troy Bolton and we started dancing. I vaguely remember our meeting.

**Flashback:**

I was sitting on the bar stool drinking my vodka shoot when a random guy walked up. 

"Excuse me miss. Do you mind if I sit here?" He asked. I looked over it the bluest eyes I had ever seen and gave a small smile.

"Sure. I could use some company." I said with a laugh.

**End Flashback:**

We got to talking and I found out that he was the captain of the L.A. Lakers. I knew I remembered his face from somewhere. To many drinks later and we were dancing, well more like grinding, with each other. 

I woke up the next morning with a major headache and my clothes all over the ground. I saw a note on the bedside table in neat handwriting. I picked it up and read it. Here's what it said:

Brie,

Last night was amazing and I had so much fun. 

But I am sorry that I have to leave for a game in NYC.

Here's my cell number and don't hesitate to call ever.

My number is 555-1537. 

Love, 

Troy

Here I am thinking that my life is going to change because of one night. One night caused the biggest mistake of my life. But my result in the greatest thing ever. I know sounds cheesy but oh well.

Beep! There's the timer. The thing that determines the rest of my life. I flip it over and am met with the result. There on the little stick thing is a plus sign saying positive.

"I'm pregnant." I say to myself

**(A.N.) **

**I don't know if I will keep this story up here but review if you like it and give my ideas. Thanks for reading and check out my C2 community:**

**Troyella Famous**

**Thanks again.**

**Luv ya,**

**Cowgirl1488**


	2. Chapter 2

**One Night**

Chapter: 2

Published: 3/19/08

Written by: Mandy94(formerly Cowgirl1488)

* * *

_**In Gabi's POV**_

I had just gotten the results that would change my life. So many things could happen. I was really worried about how Troy would take it. We had only started dating a couple months ago and everything was still new to use. Imagine what a baby would due. The first thing I did was call the hospital to make and appointment so I could see how far along I was and if the baby was fine. 

**Later that day**

I found myself in the waiting room for the doctors. 

"Gabriella Montez?" I heard a voice ask. I looked up and spotted a middle age woman looking around with a smile. I slowly got up and headed into the doctor's office. 

"Hello Ms. Montez. My name is Doctor Joy. How may I help you?" She asked.

"Umm..I need a pregnancy test." I said nervously. She looked at me and nodded. She reached into a cabinet and pulled out a plastic cup. 

"Here you go. Go into the bathroom and pee into this. In about ten minutes we will have the results." The doctor said handing me the cup. I took it and went into the bathroom. 

After I had followed the instructions she took the cup to the lab and left me alone. My head was swimming with thoughts. When should I tell Troy? Or better yet, how should I tell him? I was pulled out of my thoughts by the door closing. The doctor looked at me with a smile.

"Ms. Montez I am happy to say that you are infact pregnant." After those words, "you are infact pregnant", my face went into a smile. A lone tear streamed dowm my cheek. I was so happy. She looked at me and laughed. She went into the hall and wheeled in a machine. 

"This is a ultrasound. Do you know what it does?" She asked, and I nodded. "Good. Just lay back and we will look at your baby." 

I followed her instructions and laid back. She squirted this cold gel on my stomach. 

"Here's your baby." She said and pointed to one of the monitors. I looked at it and beamed. My baby. My flesh and blood. The thing that was growing inside me.

"Everything seems to look fine. Come back in about a month for a check up. Don't hesitate to call if you have any questions." She said. I thanked her and slowly went home. 

As I entered my house the thoughts came back. I couldn't get them out of my mind. I sat down on the couch and placed a hand on my stomach.

"How should we tell your daddy, baby." I said and laughed. Like it was going to answer me. The phone rang. I got up and went and picked up.

Regular: Gabriella, **Bold: Troy**

"Hello." I answered.

**"Hey babe. What's up?" Troy asked.**

"Nothing. Troy I have to tell you something."

**"Ok. Shoot."**

"No. Not on the phone. Where are you?"

**"In Paris. I won't get back for a few weeks."**

"Oh." I said sadly.

**"How about i fly you out here? Then you can tell me what you have to. While I introduce you to my basketball friends."Troy asked.**

"Sure. Thank you. I love you."

**"Love you too. Bye." Troy said then hung up.**

I hung up the phone. Paris. How exciting. I called Shar and Taylor to come over and help me pack. I had already told them about the baby and the were excited. They were going to be aunts.

**The Next Day**

Troy had arranged for someone to come pick me up and take me to the airport so I could get on his private jet. Troy always liked to spoil me rotten even though I have known him for a month. I loved it. Not that I'm a golddigger or anything. I love him without the money. It just adds to the pot.

When I arrived in Paris I was looking for Troy when I was attacked by a mob of hair. I looked at the person.

"Chad get the hell off of me." I screamed. I slowly backed away and smiled.

"Sorry Gabs. My bad." He said. I laughed. Chad and I had become like best friends. Since Troy introduced us we always have a great time with eachother. 

"It's ok. Where's Troy." I asked looking around.

"Had to do something. He allowed me to pick you up. Bad ideaI think." We laughed. I grabbed my things then headed to the car with him. Once we started driving we talked about everything. I had so much fun. When we got to the hotel the bellhop took my stuff to Troy's room and we walked in. 

"So Gabi. What is the big news." Chad asked.

"Umm..It's not really good." I said shyly and looked away. He stopped.

"You don't have HIV? Or are you dieing?" He paniced and i laughed. "Shut up woman. I need answers." He yelled. Troy then walked up and hugged me.

"Who's dieing. And Chad why are you screaming?"

"No one. And to answer your question Chad. I do not have HIV." I smiled.

"Whew. Next I was going to ask if you were pregnant but you are tiny." He said. I froze and blinked back tears. I started shaking.

"I'm sorry." Chad and Troy froze while looking at me blankly.

* * *

**(A.N.) What will Troy think? And how will everything turn out. Sorry about when I posted beforeit deleted some of the stuff so here is the whole chapter.**

**Thanks Guys. Read andReview. Tell me ifI should continue.Check out my C2 community **

**Troyella Famous**

**Thanks again.**

**Luv ya guys,**

**Mandy94**


	3. Chapter 3

**One Night**  
Chapter: 3  
Published: 3/20/08  
Written by: Mandy94

* * *

**_Gabi's POV_**

**From last chapter:**

_"Whew. Next I was going to ask if you were pregnant but you are tiny." Chad said. I froze and blinked back tears. I started shaking._

_"I'm sorry." Chad and Troy froze while looking at me blankly._

**This chapter:**

"Gabz..Y-Y-You are?" Troy stuttered. I nodded with a sad smile. I looked to the ground. All of the sudden two arms reached around and hugged me. 

"It's okay." Troy sighed. "I'm happy." He stated and then he smiled.

"I'm going to have a baby." I smiled and beamed while Troy chuckled. For the first time I was truely happy. No matter what my parents or his would say I would have Troy. And that's all that mattered.

"I'm going to be an uncle. I'm going to be and uncle. YES. YES. YES." Chad chanted. He made a fist and pumped it into the air. "YES." He said again. Troy and I laughed.

"So Troy since I traveled all the way out her under stress. While and was carrying precious cargo. Can you and Chad take me shopping. Please." I pouted. Troy raised his eyebrows then got out his wallet. He looked inside and then looked at Chad. 

"What the hell. Why not?" He said. I ran over and hugged him. "Chad. Are you coming?" He asked.

"Ok. I want to pick out an outfit for my soon-to-be nephew anyways." He walked over and hugged us. "Guys." He started. "I'm glad we went to that club Troy. And you two got drunk enought to sleep together. Now we have baby Bolton on the way." He laughed. I bent down and rubbed my stomach. I giggled.

"Here." Troy stated handing me his Lakers sweatshirt that each teammate got when they signed up. "The paparazzi are crazy and put some sunglasses on because the flashes can be blinding." He said. 

"Thanks." I said and put the sweatshirt on.

As soon as we walked outside we were surrounded by a sea of paparazzi. Troy puta hand around my wait and pulled me closer to him. He gently placed his hand on my stomach and rubbed it. I giggled. I leaned over to him.

"You know the world may find out there's a baby before we ever tell our parents if you continue to act that way." I whispered in his ear. He nodded but continued with his hand movements.

We walked into Chanel and my request. I found a couple cute purses which I begged Troy to buy for me. Chad was looking at shoes when he walked over to me with a pair. I raised my eyebrow questioning why he was looking a girls shoes but he just forked them over anyways. I tried them on and bought them to.

Once we were done shoppind we headed into Baby Gap. Troy and I were looking at cute unisex clothes since we didn't know the sex yet. Just then Chad walked over with a cute blue outfit. It said "My Daddy's Famous." on it. I giggled while Troy chuckled.

"How do you know it's a boy Chad? I think it will be a girl and a mother's instincts are always right." I said sweetly. Chad huffed.

"Ok. Whatever." He said. I took the outfit and hung it back up.

After buying a couple outfits we went to dinner at a fancy resteraunt. Once we were finished our meals we walked around Paris for a while. We just enjoyed the scenery.

"So Gabriella what do you do for a living." Chad asked.

"Uhm." I looked around. "You see that store." I said pointind to a store called "Gemstone" and they nodded. " Welll my dad owns it."I said and they were shocked. 

"Your related to Richard Montez." Chad asked. I just simply nodded.

"Since they make so much money I don't have to work. But I got so bored I decided to open my own club. Next month it will open in L.A." I stated proudly.

"Oh." They both replied. I just giggled.

" And on that note." I turned to Troy. "Can I possibly have three season passes for the Lakers?" I asked while pouting.

"Sure. But why though?" He asked confused.

" So I can give them to my two brothers and my father when I tell them I'm pregnant so my brother's don't kill you." I said.

"Ok. How soon." He said rushed. Chad and I just simply laughed.

* * *

**(A.N.) Whew! Two chapters in one day. So once again it comes down to reviewing. Thanks to all the ones that have. I really appreciate the comments.**

**As for my community thanks to those that have subscribed. I greatly appreciate. **

**Check it out it is:**

**Troyella Famous**

**Thanks again.**

**Luv ya,**

**Mandy94**


	4. Chapter 4

One Night  
Chapter: 4  
Published On: 3/24/08  
Written By: Mandy94

* * *

**Gabi's POV- The whole story**

**Last Time:**

_" And on that note." I turned to Troy. "Can I possibly have three season passes for the Lakers?" I asked while pouting._

_"Sure. But why though?" He asked confused._

_" So I can give them to my two brothers and my father when I tell them I'm pregnant so my brother's don't kill you." I said._

_"Ok. How soon." He said rushed. Chad and I just simply laughed._

**This Time:**

It is about a week later since I was in Paris. Troy and I got home yesterday. We had decided to invite over our mothers and his sister today. You may wonder why we are only inviting the women, but Troy and I both know the will be happy unlike the guys. Also I was going to take them shopping so we could pick out some baby stuff while we bond.

At about 1 p.m. the door bell rang. Troy got up and got it while I was make a peanut butter and cucumber sandwhich. I heard voices and then footsteps. Troy, my mother, his sister, and his mother walked in.

"Hey darling." My mother said. She came over and gave me a hug. I hugged back. She took one look at what I was making and raised her eyebrows. I just ignored her. Troy walked over.

"Mom, Lauren this is Gabi, Gabi this is My mother Lucille and my sister Lauren." Troy said. I waved and the walked over and gave me a hug.

"Hello. And everyone this is my mother Maria." I introduced. The said hi.

Us girls were sitting in the living room while Troy was getting ready for basketball practice. We were just talking and getting to know one and other.

"So Gabi what did Troy call us over for besides meeting you. He said you two had big news." Lucille asked.

"Umm.. Troy and I are going to have a baby. I'm pregnant." I told them. They all looked at me.

"Really?" My mom asked. I nodded. Lauren screamed and then got up and hugged me. My mom and Lucille just laughed. Troy came running in the room.

"What happened? And why is Lauren attacking Gabi?" He asked.

"Well she told us the good news." Lucille said. She got up and hugged him then slapped him. "Why didn't you tell my earlier?" She questioned.

"We wanted to tell you guys together. And since I won't be here you can go shopping and take her with you because I don't personally like going." We laughed. Lauren went and hugged him while my mom and his came over and hugged me.

"When do we leave." My mom asked.

I looked at the clock. "Now I guess." The nodded. I went and got my purse. We said bye to Troy and I kissed him. Then all four of us got into my new car. And headed off to shop.

**In the car:**

"So where did Troy and you meet." My mom asked.

"We met and at club we went to about a month and a half ago." I said. They all looked at me.

"How far along are you." Lucille asked.

"5 weeks." I explained knowing they were going to keep going for the truth.

"Cutting it close huh?" My mom said.

"What?" I asked.

"Cutting it close from the time you met and the time you got pregnant or did you get pregnant the day you met him?" My mom questioned. I looked out the window and didn't say a thing.

"I thought so. Want to tell us what happened." Lucille said. I took a deep breath and sighed.

"When we met at the club we both had a little to drink. We started talking and getting to know each other. While we were dancing someone slipped something into our drinks. We knew what was happening we just couldn't stop. Maybe it was a mistake. But I think it was the nest thing that ever happened in my life." I explained. They looked at me. I had a tear running down my cheek.

"Aww..Gabi. Don't cry." She said wiping my tear away.

"Stupid hormones." I said and giggled. Everyone laughed.

After we were done shopping we decided to go visit Troy at his basketball practice. We walked onto the court to find all the players talking. We looked into the stands and saw a couple people there.

"Hey Caleb. Dad." Lauren said and hugged them.

"Hi." They each said and looked at me.

"Oh. This is..." Lucille started but was cut off by Jack (Mr. Bolton).

"That is Maria Montez. Robert Montez's wife and their daughter." He said warmly and shook our hands.

"Your father owns Gemstone." Lauren said to me. I nodded. She squealed and launched herself at me. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at her.

"Lauren get off her." Troy said playfully. We laughed as she slowly backed away from me.

"Sorry big bro. But did you know they are related to Robert Montez? She questioned.

"Yeah. She told me when we were in Paris last week." He said. I glared at him. "Sorry I was supposed to say that uhh?" He asked.

"You think?" I replied. I looked around and saw Chad smiling. "What are you smiling at Chad? I can embaress you too?" I smirked and he looked away. Everyone laughed. I turned back around to Troy's family and my mom.

"So Ms. Montez what are you doing here?" Caleb questioned.

"Can't she come see her boyfriend? Gosh" Troy answered back after he came up behind me.

"Boyfriend uhh. When did the happen?" He asked.

"At a club a month ago." Troy and I glared at her.

"Can't you keep a secret gosh" He said while everyone chuckled.

"At least I didn't tell everyone that Gabi is pregnant." She said then covered her mouth. I smaked her.

"Thanks I mumbled." We looked back. Jack and Caleb to see there jaws hanging open.

"Can someone say something." Troy said.

**(A.N.) Find out was happens next time on "One Night." Thanks for the reviews everyone and I will try to make the chapters at least 1000 words each. Be thinking of your favorite song and message it to me or put it in the review. If I pick your song you will get mentioned in my story and I will give you a part in the story. Thanks.**

**Luv ya,**

**Mandy94**


	5. Chapter 5

One night  
Chapter: 5  
Publishe On: 3/30/08  
Written By: Mandy94  
**_Whole Story In Gabi's Pov_**

* * *

**Frrom Last Chapter:**

_"So Ms. Montez what are you doing here?" Caleb questioned._

_"Can't she come see her boyfriend? Gosh" Troy answered back after he came up behind me._

_"Boyfriend uhh. When did the happen?" He asked._

_"At a club a month ago." Troy and I glared at her._

_"Can't you keep a secret gosh" He said while everyone chuckled._

_"At least I didn't tell everyone that Gabi is pregnant." She said then covered her mouth. I smaked her._

_"Thanks I mumbled." We looked back. Jack and Caleb to see there jaws hanging open._

_"Can someone say something." Troy said._

**From This Chapter:**

"Congrats." Jack said. "I'm going to be a grandpa." He said while hugging Troy and I.

"Thanks." I stated. I beamed. Everything was going great. I was finally getting my fairytale.

"You wouldv'e thought the Mr. Troy Bolton was settling down." Caleb said chuckling. "Congrats you two." He said and hugged us.

"What's with the celebration." Somone from behind us said. We all turned around to see the owner of the Lakers coming up to us. "He Jack, Boltons, Maria and the lovely Gemstone here." HE said and kissed my cheek. I blushed.

"OK hold up. How do you guys know eachother?" Lauren asked.

"Well." The owner(Alfonso) said. "In my freshman year of college Jack, Richard and I were roomates. got closer and ended up being like brothers. I got intoduced to their girlfriends which turned out to be their wifes. I have met each one of their children but I think I was the closest the Gemstone here since we lived beside eachother. Does that answer your question." Alfonso said. We all nodded our heads.

"So is that why the store is called Gemstone?" Caleb asked. I just nodded my head.

"Why did you two act like you didn't know eachother when you met this morning." Troy asked our mothers. They looked at eachother and then Lucille started to talk.

"We weren't going to tell you yet. Next week our three families were going to meet eachother the before the NBA kickoff. Since Alfonso here decided to tell everyone we can just suprise your brothers then."She said looking at me. I just nodded.

"Well I don't think you will have to do that because they are coming here now with Richard." Alfonso said. I looked at him.

"OK." I said and nodded weakly. What a day I am having. I was only going to tell three people today but I guess everyone is finding out.

"Well I have to get back to practice. Bye." Troy said. He kissed me then walked away.

"So Ms. Gemstone are you ready for the kickoffs and the worlds surpise." Alfonso asked. I just nodded then smiled.

"What is she doing?" Lauren asked.

"She is our closing act. When we were in college we made a bet the oldest daughter out of all of us had to sing at an NBA kickoff game when they turned 24. That would be Gabi and since she is 24 this year she is singing. We made her write a song. So it will be all set." Jack explained.

"Interesting. Anything else we should know." Caleb asked.

"Your childhood friends are here now." Maria said and pointed to three men walking in. She spotted them and waved. They made there way up there.

"Hello hunny, Jack, Lucille, Caleb, Lauren, Alfonso. What's up." My father said.

"Nothing." We all said.

"Ok who are they and how do you know them?" My brother T.J. said.

"Well. Caleb was your childhood friend before they moved. Your mother and I went to college with Jack and Lucille, and they are your sister's boyfriend's family." My dad explained.

"Who is your boyfriend?" My other brother Cameron asked. I turned then around and pointed to Troy. Their eyes widened.

"Omigosh that's Troy Bolton. Your dating Troy Bolton. Ahh." They squealed with each other jumping up and down. Troy looked over and smirked. I just laughed. I think T.J. jumped on the edge of the row, because all of the sudden he came rolling down the bleachers. Everything stopped. I continued to laugh while I walked down to see if he was all right. I pointed to Troy to come here. He did. Both of us leaned over.

"Are you okay man." Troy asked. T.J. looked up and screamed. We both started lauging hysterically.

"Sorry." T.J. said and blushed after he got up.

"It's ok. You are worse then the teenage girl fans though." Troy stated still laughing.

We all walked over to the rest of them and started talking.

**One Week Later: NBA Kickoff Night **

I sat nervously backstage while they were intoducing the team outside. I was all decked out in Lakers etire. I was wearing and yellow skirt, purple high heels and Troy's purple practice jersey that he let me wear for the kickoffs. No one else knew that I was performing besides Alfonso, my parents, and Troy's family. I had managed to not be able to tell Troy. I just wanted it to be a surprise for him. Finally I could hear Alfonso talking to everyone finally he intoduced me.

"And our last performer tonight. She is like family to me. This is her first time singing anywhere besides on Christmas mornings." He says and the crowd laughs. "I want to welcome the wonderful Gabriella Montez performing her own song Fighter."

I slowly walk out to see the Lakers' mouths wide open. I just chuckled. I also saw my brothers looking like they had seen a ghost. I just took a deep breath and looked into the audience.

"Thank you. I hope you like it." I said and started singing.

Italics: Lyrics

_After all that you put me through,  
You think I'd despise you,  
But in the end I wanna thank you,  
'Cause you've made me that much stronger_

_Well I, thought I knew you  
Thinking, that you were true  
guess I, I couldn't trust  
Called your bluff, time is up  
'Cause I've had enough  
You were, there by my side  
Always, down for the ride  
But your, joy ride just came down in flames  
'Cause your greed sold me out of shame, mmhmm_

I looked and saw Troy smiling at me. He gave me a thumbs up. The audience looked happy so I kept on going.

_After all of the stealing and cheating  
You probably think that I hold resentment for you  
But, uh uh, oh no, you're wrong  
'Cause if it wasn't for all that you tried to do  
I wouldn't know how just how capable I am to pull through  
So I wanna say thank you, cause it..._

_Makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
It makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
Makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter_

_Never, saw it coming  
All of, your backstabbing  
Just so, you could cash in  
On a good thing before I realized your game  
I heard, you're going around  
Playing, the victim now  
But don't, even begin  
Feeling I'm the one to blame  
'Cause you dug your own grave_

I was so into the song now. This was like my unknown talent that I had to let loose. And by the reactions of everyone around us they looked happy.

_After all of the fights and the lies cause you're wanted to haunt me  
but that won't work anymore  
Uh, no more, oh no, it's over  
'Cause if it wasn't for all of your torture  
I wouldn't know how to be this way now, and never back down  
So I wanna say thank you  
'Cause it makes me that much stronger_

_Makes me work a little bit harder  
Makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
It makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter_

_How could this man I thought I knew  
Turn out to be unjust, so cruel  
Could only see the good in you  
Pretended not to see the truth  
You tried to hide your lies, disguise yourself  
Through living in denial  
But in the end you'll see  
You won't stop meI am a fighter and I  
I ain't goin' stop  
There is no turning back  
I've had enoughhhhhh_

_Makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
It makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
Makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter_

_Thought I would forget_

_But I, I remember  
I'll remember, I'll remember_

_'Cause it makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
It makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
Makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter_

I finished the song and slowly looked into the audience to see everyone at there feet. I am so happy. Alfonso walks onto the stage and gives me a kiss on the cheek. I blush. He hands me flowers which I take.

"Thank you everyone for coming out. And on behalf of the NBA adminstration I say. Let the games begin." Alfonso says and then we walk off the stage. I turn around and wave.

Once I get back stage the whole Lakers team comes up to me. I guess spending so much time with Troy they have gotten to know me. They were congratulating me.

"You did wonderful Gabster." Chad said. I just smile and hugged him. Troy walked over and kissed me.

"Great job Brie." He held me close while I just relaxed into his arms. This is the life.

** A.N. I don't know what happens and an NBA Kickoff if there is one so I made it up. This song is _"Fighter by Christina Aguilera." _****I need more reviews people. I am thinking about starting a new story. It will be called. Stay With Me. Unless I change the title. Please review. And Thank you guys for everything. **

**Luv ya,**

**Mandy94**


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

One Night  
Chapter: 6  
Published On: 4/27/08  
Written By: Mandy94  
**_WHOLE STORY IN GABI'S POV_**

* * *

**_Last Chapter:_**

_I finished the song and slowly looked into the audience to see everyone at there feet. I am so happy. Alfonso walks onto the stage and gives me a kiss on the cheek. I blush. He hands me flowers which I take._

_"Thank you everyone for coming out. And on behalf of the NBA administration I say. Let the games begin." Alfonso says and then we walk off the stage. I turn around and wave._

_Once I get back stage the whole Lakers team comes up to me. I guess spending so much time with Troy they have gotten to know me. They were congratulating me._

_"You did wonderful Gabster." Chad said. I just smile and hugged him. Troy walked over and kissed me._

_"Great job Brie." He held me close while I just relaxed into his arms. This is the life._

**_This Chapter:_**

"Can you two separate for two seconds so you don't get caught by the paps?" A voice screamed out. Troy and I looked back to see our families walking towards us. Caleb had a smirk on his face so I just assumed he was the one that screamed.

"Great now look what you did." Troy whined. He was pointing the huge screen that hung from the ceiling. On it was a picture of Troy and I hugging. We looked around for a sign of the person who took it but, he must have been long gone.

"Anyways, That was wonderful sweetie." My mom said hugging me. I just gave a smile a blushed.

"Thanks mom." I said.

"Well how about we start heading to the restaurant because the reservations are for 7 o'clock and right now it is almost 6:30." Alfonso said. We just nodded.

"Great because I am starving." I answered rubbing my belly. Everyone just laughed at my behavior. I turned to them and stuck out my tongue.

"Gosh Gabi. You eat like a horse now." T.J. replied. I glared at him, then stuck my finger into his chest.

"You try being pregnant and see how you like it." I said in a dangerously low voice. I huffed and then stormed away.

"How do you put up with here Troy." I could here T.J. ask him.

"I don't say things like that." He said.

**In the Locker Room:**

I was looking around in the locker room for my clothes because I was uncomfortable and I really wanted to change. Finally I just gave up and headed for the door.

"Troy." I screamed. "Where did you put my clothes? And whereever they are why can't I find them?" I yelled. I could here footsteps coming my way and then the door opened. In walked Troy.

"They are in my locker. They are there because I put them there so no one would touch them." I smiled at him gratefully then went and got my stuff. I went and changed then headed out.

As I walked by Troy I gave him a peck on the lips.

"Thanks. And I am sorry for yelling." I said quietly.

**At the Restaurant:**

We were all seated around a big table in a room off the main room. It was My dad, My mom, T.J., Cameroon, Myself, Troy, Lauren, Lucille, Caleb, Jack, Cade (Alfonso's oldest son), Tiffany (Alfonso's daughter), Samantha (Alfonso's wife), and then Alfonso. All of us were just chatting and carrying on having fun.

"So Gemstone very impressive out there today." Alfonso said. I just smiled greatfully.

"Thank you." I replied.

"It was amazing. I had a couple calls from some friends that own music companies and they want you on board with them." Jack said. **(A.N. If I haven't mentioned Jack is the president of a music company.)** My eyes just widened at that and my fork dropped.

"You mean to sing professionly?" I asked still shocked. He just nodded his head.

"They all thing that you are very good and that you have this likablity factor about you. I don't know. But as a business man, anyone in the music industry would kill for a natural talent that you have." He explained.

"I don't know. I never imagined myself singing professionly. I just like to sing for fun. And-d-d-d. I just have to think about it before I make in desicion regarding the future." I said.

"Can I ask you where did you get the idea for the song?" My dad asked. I just looked around and everyone had curiousity in their eyes. I took a breath and nodded.

"When I was I think 15. My boyfriend cheated on me. Sharpay was over at my house giving me advise. She told my that what he did my hurt but it would make me a fighter in the end. She said it will make me stronger. So instead of yelling at him I just wrote a song. " I replied. They all looked at me amazed.

"Well I think it will have a wonderful meaning for people everywhere. And I am proud of you for writing it on your own." My mom said. I just smiled at her thankfully.

"I guess that guy is going to feel like a jerk when your song becomes big and he is left in the dust." Lauren joked. We all just laughed.

"Yeah. I guess the one good thing he ever did was give me an idea for a song. that's it. And that is all it is ever going to be." I said. Everyone just nodded.

I was proud of myself and so was everyone else.

* * *

**A.N. I am really getting low a reviews. I haven't had one for the last couple of chapters. If it keeps going on I may just have to finish my story earlier then I would have like. Thanks for reading. **

**Luv ya,**

**Mandy94**


	7. Chapter 7

One Night  
Chapter: 7  
Published On: 5/4/08  
Written By: Mandy94  
_**Whole Story in Gabi's POV**_

* * *

**_Last Chapter:_**

_"Can I ask you where did you get the idea for the song?" My dad asked. I just looked around and everyone had curiousity in their eyes. I took a breath and nodded._

_"When I was I think 15. My boyfriend cheated on me. Sharpay was over at my house giving me advise. She told my that what he did my hurt but it would make me a fighter in the end. She said it will make me stronger. So instead of yelling at him I just wrote a song. " I replied. They all looked at me amazed._

_"Well I think it will have a wonderful meaning for people everywhere. And I am proud of you for writing it on your own." My mom said. I just smiled at her thankfully._

_"I guess that guy is going to feel like a jerk when your song becomes big and he is left in the dust." Lauren joked. We all just laughed._

_"Yeah. I guess the one good thing he ever did was give me an idea for a song. that's it. And that is all it is ever going to be." I said. Everyone just nodded._

_I was proud of myself and so was everyone else._

**_This Chapter:_**

After the wonderful dinner from yesterday my life was just getting better and better. Today Troy and I were going to his publiscists office, where Troy, his publicist, his lawyer, a financer, and I were getting together. We both had decided with everything that is going on that we would start an organization to stop child abuse. That topic hit close to home, and I just thought it was down right despicable.

**At the office**

We were all seated around a rectagular table. Troy and I both being at the head, and the others on the sides. Three other people had joined our meeting. They were another publiscist and lawyer. The last guy was a Real Estate Agent sense we were going to buy a building for the orginaztion.

"So we found out that you two would like to open a charity?" A Troy's lawyer asked.( Troy's lawyer is Mr. Banks) We just nodded.

"Ok. So what would be the cause?" The other lawyer(Mr. Smith) aksed. Troy looked at me. I just nodded for him to speak.

"Well we decided that we would like to have a it be on Child Abuse." They all looked at us.

"Why?" Troy's publisicist(Ms. Jones) asked.

"When I was around ten I had a friend that would show up with bruises up and down her body. We all just thought it was from sports because she was very active. She would always wear the same clothes. I told my parents who called the police. They couldn't do anything until they set up a case so we had to wait. One day while I was at school the police walked in. My whole class was confused but I just had a gut feeling what happened. They took me outside and told me that her mother and father had beat her to death. I just think it shoud happen to no one. And there is no excuse." I explained to them. They looked at me.

"Ok. I just need you two to sign a couple papers the you just have to find a place." Mr. Banks said. He took out a couple packets of papers and two pens. Troy and I quickly signed the papers.

"What would you like the charity to be called?"The other publicist(Mr.Tome) asked. I looked at Troy and he silently nodded to tell me to answer.

"Concrete Angels." I said quietly.

"Ok." Ms. Jones answered.

"Here are a couple places you can look at. I found one that is only a couple miles away from your home so you don't have to travel far." The real estate agent (Mr. Taylor) answered handing over a packet.

"It is a 3 floor building. You could have enough room for offices and some rooms for children to sleep in case of emergency." He continued.

"Sounds good." Troy said while I nodded. "How much is this all going to cost?" He asked.

"Over all for the decorating and the building along with setting up the business it will be about half a million."Ms. James(Troy's Financer) said. I just nodded.

"Give me the total amount after everything is done then we will sign checks." Troy says. Everyone nods.

"Well as your first order of business. Would it be possible to finace this one child's hospital stay?" Ms. Jones asked us.

"What happened?" Troy asked.

"The girl is six. Neighbors heard noices so they called the cops. She was found severly beatened with her mom holding a glass beer bottle. The mother has been put in jail but the hospital can't finace her stay so she's going to have to go to a foster home." She explained to us.

"Get the social worker on the phone at call her up. Tell her that we are going to take temporary custody of her. Then can you tell us the girls name and where the hospital is?" I said while walking out the door. Troy and the others just looked at me. I heard a whisper from one of them.

"She's going to be a great head of the charity on day. And by the way congrats on the pregnancy."

I smiled at this. That thought just made me happy. I was going to be great. And they were happy about the baby. The world better be ready for me because HERE I COME.

* * *

**A.N. Thanks for reading. I know it's a short chapter but I was listening to the song Concret Angels by Martina McBride and it came to me. Review please and I think I'm going to start another story.**

**Luv Ya,**

**Mandy94**


	8. Chapter 8

One Night  
Chapter: 8  
Published On: 5/5/08  
Written By: Mandy94  
**_Whole Story in Gabi's POV_**

**_Last Chapter:_**

_"Get the social worker on the phone at call her up. Tell her that we are going to take temporary custody of her. Then can you tell us the girls name and where the hospital is?" I said while walking out the door. Troy and the others just looked at me. I heard a whisper from one of them._

_"She's going to be a great head of the charity on day. And by the way congrats on the pregnancy."_

_I smiled at this. That thought just made me happy. I was going to be great. And they were happy about the baby. The world better be ready for me because HERE I COME._

_**This Chapter:**_

It had been a week later since the meeting and setting up the charities. Troy and I had both grown to know the little girl in the hospital, who's name is Olivia. We were going to take her home in a couple days until she gets fully healed. Today was the opening of my own club. I was so excited now. I could stand on my own now and not under other people. For the past week I have been stressed out. Between the club opening today, the Olivia situation, Concrete Angels opening in a couple days and my pregnancy it was a lot to handle.

"Baby you have to calm down." Troy said trying to comfort me. "You knew it was going to come to this. You are already starting to show." If you don't know what I am talking about today People's Magazine told the world that I am pregnant. I wasn't mad that they knew. I just didn't want the world to find out like this.

"I know. I know. I just-t-t-t. Urgh." I was getting frustrated.

"I think you need to relax for tonight. Tomorrow you should think about getting maybe an assitant to help you with this. I don't want you over doing it. And plus you have to think about the baby. You just need to calm down." He said rubbing my back. It didn't sound like a bad idea.

"OK Troy. I'm just going to take a bubble bath and then get ready. I love you." I said kissing his cheek. He smiled and I walked into our master bathroom.

**The Club Opening:**

Here I was in the limo sitting beside Troy. I hope everything just turned out good. The limo stopped and Troy got out. He stuck his hand out and I climbed out. I was blinded by flashes. People were shouting so many things.

"You look beautiful Gabriella."

"Is it true you are pregnant."

"Your club Vixen looks great."

Those comments made me super happy. I was proud. I just walked down the red carpet locked arms with Troy. We smiled and posed for pictures.

As soon as we got inside we were met by music. When they saw us walk in the music stopped and the spotlight came on us. Tonight was all about me. It was just what I needed after a stressful week. I waved and walked up to the stage while Troy walked over to our friends and family.

"Thank you for everyone for coming. I worked so hard on this and I hope everyone enjoys it. Now let's PARTY!!" I yelled. I was met by a chorus of yeahs. I slowly walked over to my family and friends. Taylor immediatly launched herself at me as did Sharpay.

"This place is amazing." Sharpay squealed.

"I am so proud of you." Taylor said. The both nodded at each others comments in agreement.

"Thank you. I'm glad you could come." I said hugging them both. T.J. and Cameron both came up and hugged me.

"Great job." T.J. said.

"Yeah you did wonderful." Cameron said.

"Thanks." I smiled and kissed their cheeks. My mom hugged me and congratulated me too. Then came my dad. He held my hands and looked over my outfit.

"You look gorgeous." He said. I sure I was. I was wearing a brand new Chanel dress that went down to me knees. It was black and white. I wore dangling diamond earings and a matching diamond necklace. On my feet were black 4 in stiletto heals. On the straps were diamonds. I had went all out today.

"Thanks daddy." I said. He kissed my cheek then added.

"You have that glow to you." He stated.

"What glow?" I asked confused. Everyone just chuckled. I looked to see what was funny but they just shook their heads.

"The pregnancy glow. It suits you." Jack said hugging me.

"Oh." I said. "Thanks I guess."

The rest of the night continued like that. Small talk with people and dancing with friends. Since and couldn't drink I stuck to water and pop. Over all it went very well. I was so exhausted by the time that I got to the limo Troy carried me. I was out as soon as my head hit the pillow.

**The Next Day:**

Today was the day Troy and I were going to have and interview. We decided what better way to get everything out then to do one. I called up Tyra and she said she would be happy to have us.

We had just gotten to the studio when we were wisked of the wardrobe. I got put into and cute pink dress and they did my makeup. They decided that we walk in at seperate times. I don't know why but I just don't ask.

It was time for the show to air and Troy and I were off set. I could hear Tyra talking.

"Now let me introduce one of the greatest basketball players of our time. Three time championship winner, Captian of the L.A. Lakers. Mr. Troy Bolton." She announced and everyone screamed. He gave me a quick peck then walked out and sat on the couch beside Tyra.

"And now let me introduce a very close friend of mine. A beautiful young woman. Influeatial. Ms. Gabriella Montez." She said. The crowd went wild. I walked out and saw them at their feet. I waved at them and hugged Tyra. I then sat down by Troy.

"Well, well, well. Troy I think you have gotten beat by the screams." Tyra joked. Everyone laughed.

"Well I can tell why. Have you looked at her? Gosh." He said. I blushed.

"I understand. Well today we have the wonderful Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez. They have come to set the record straight." She said and we nod. "Now if you have a question just raise your hand and we will get a microphone to you."

"Now I'll start. How did you two meet." Trya asked.

"We were at a club. We met and started drinking. Once you have to many drinks things happen. I guess that is my best way to explain it." Troy said.

"Naughty naughty." Tyra joked. "Ok question, question anyone?" She asked the audience. People raised there hands. They got a microphone to one woman with brown hair.

"Is it true that Gabriella is pregnant?" The lady asked.

"It is true. I am about 7 weeks along." I said rubbing my stomach. Everyone "awwed". I just giggled.

"Congrats you two." Tyra said.

After many questions the show was coming to an end. I was content. Everything was going as I wanted it to. But maybe it won't stay like that for long.

**A.N. Thanks for reviews. I will probably updating every couple days until my summer break. I have stuff to finish up for school. I would love ideas for baby names if you have any. And what should happen next in the story. I need ideas.**

**Thanks.**

**Luv ya.**

**Mandy94**


	9. Chapter 9

One Night  
Chapter: 9  
Published On: 5/7/08  
Written By: Mandy94  
**_Whole Story in Gabi's POV_**

**_Last Chapter:_**

_"Is it true that Gabriella is pregnant?" The lady asked._

_"It is true. I am about 7 weeks along." I said rubbing my stomach. Everyone "awwed". I just giggled._

_"Congrats you two." Tyra said._

_After many questions the show was coming to an end. I was content. Everything was going as I wanted it to. But maybe it won't stay like that for long._

**_This Chapter:_**

Yesterday was amazing. I felt like a load was lifted off my chest. I would no longer have to hide the fact that I was pregnant. I could just let go and do whatever I want. I was taking into consideration of what Troy said about getting an assistant. Even if they weren't here all the time, a little help would be wonderful.

Today Troy and I were going to pick up Olivia from the hospital. After we were going to lunch with our parents. Tomorrow was going to be Troy's first basketball game this season and everyone was excited. I was getting dressed in a new outfit I had bought when Troy walked into the bedroom from the bathroom.

"Hey honey." Troy said while he came over and kissed my cheek.

"Hey." I replied. I picked up the brush and slowly started brushing my hair.

"Are you excited to pick up Olivia today?" He asked. I put the brush down.

"Yeah. I just don't know how she will take to all the new and the press following us. She might be scared." I said. I slipped on my shoes and grabbed my purse.

"I understand. We will just have to protect her. She is just so sweet." Troy said. He grabbed the keys and walked out the door. We were met by bright flashes from the press around us. They scared me sometimes so I just can't imagine how scared she will be.

**At the Hospital**

Troy and I had just arrived at the hospital. We were on our way to Olivia's room when Olivia's socialworker came up to us.

"Hello Mr. Bolton, Ms. Montez." She said to us shaking our hands.

"Hello." We replied.

"It has been approved that you two can temporarly adopt Olivia. You just have to sign a couple papers." She said handing over a couple papers and pens.

"No problem." We both signed where we had to and handed to papers back to her.

"I wish you great luck and I will get back to you soon. Goodbye." She told us. We each said goodbye to her and then went into Olivia's room.

When we entered the room we saw a beautiful young girl in a pink sweat outfit watching Spongebob Squarepants. Troy cleared his throat and she looked our way.

"Gabby, Troy. I was waiting for you. I get to go with you today right?" She asked us. I walked over to her and gave her a hug.

"Correct sweetie. First we are going to lunch with our families and then we are going shopping for your room." I told her. Her smile grew and she just beamed. I laughed.

"How about you collect your things and we can be on our way." Troy said. She just nodded and put all her things and in a small bag. Since she didn't have many things it was just the right size.

Olivia was a beautiful six year old. With naturally tanned skin she glowed. She also had green eyes that just twinkled when she was happy and long blonde hair. Her cuts and bruises were beginning to fade which she was happy about. I could tell she didn't like them, but who would.

After she collected all her things the three of us walked to the car outside and drove to the restaraunt.

**At the Restaraunt**

Troy, Olivia, and I had just walked in to see both our families sitting around a table in closed off area. Olivia squeezed my hand tight to let me know she was afraid. I bent down and smiled at her.

"No one is going to hurt you. Just relax sweetie." I told her. She nodded and smiled. I continued walking to the table. When we got there we all said our hellos.

"Who are they?" Olivia asked. Everyone laughed. I looked at them and nodded. They went in order around the table telling her who they were.

"I am T.J. Gabriella's brother."

"I am Caleb. Troy's brother."

"We are Jack and Lucille Troy's parents."

"We are Richard and Maria Gabriella's parents."

"I am Cameron. Gabriella's brother."

"Last but not least I am Lauren Troy's sister." She nodded her head at them and said hello. We continued on our chat until Cameron asked.

"So what is new in the Troyella business." Cameron asked. I just smirked.

"Troyella?" Troy asked confused.

"It is yours and Gabriella's name combined." Caleb said. Troy nodded. "So on with the question." He added.

"Well nothing much. Just that Concrete Angels is opening next week." I said.

"What is the opening going to be like?" Lauren asked.

"Umm. We are it in a stadium. It's basically going to be like a big concert where we are going to raise money. A whole bunch of stars are coming out to make an appearance and are donating money. I think it will go great." I replied.

"So good. How much of the planning did Troy help with?" Jack asked. We all just laughed while Troy mocked hurt. That in turn made us laugh harder.

"Gabby do I get to come?" I heard a small voice beside me. I looked down into a pool of green eyes. I smiled.

"Of course sweetie. You are my special guest. You can do whatever you want there." I told her. She smiled big.

"Gabriella how do you do this. Handle Olivia, Concrete Angels, your club Vixen and your pregnancy at once. I would be exhausted by now." Lucille siad. My parents agreed with her.

"I tell her she should get an assitant to help her but she doesn't listen." Troy spoke. I smiled.

"I don't know. Sometimes it is very exhausting but it is rewarding in the end. To see the smiles on people faces or to knoew that I'm making a difference just makes me happy." I said. "I think I may start looking for an assitant because me schedule is just going to get more hectic." The all looked at me and the Lauren spoke up.

"If you ever need help I am free." She said. I smiled at her.

"I may take you up on that. What greater way to bond then to work together." I said. "By the way what are you doing later?" I asked Lauren. She looked at me confused and then said.

"Just chilling out with the padres(parents). Nothing special. Why?" She asked.

"Olivia and I are going shopping and I was wondering if you wanted to come. Maybe look at a few baby things." She nodded and the smiled big like Olivia did earlier.

"Of course. I'm always for shopping." She said.

**A.N. Thanks for the reviews and alerts. Check out the preview for my story "Deal." The first chapter should be out sometime this week. Once again thanks for the REVIEWS and all the ALERTS. Don't forget to review. **

**Luv ya.**

**Mandy94**


	10. Chapter 10

One Night  
Chapter: 10  
Published On: 5/21/08  
Written By: Mandy94

**_Whole Story In Gabi's POV_**

* * *

**_Last Chapter:_**

_"If you ever need help I am free." She said. I smiled at her._

_"I may take you up on that. What greater way to bond then to work together." I said. "By the way what are you doing later?" I asked Lauren. She looked at me confused and then said._

_"Just chilling out with the padres(parents). Nothing special. Why?" She asked._

_"Olivia and I are going shopping and I was wondering if you wanted to come. Maybe look at a few baby things." She nodded and the smiled big like Olivia did earlier._

_"Of course. I'm always for shopping." She said._

**_This Chapter:_**

It had been a week since the lunch our families had. Olivia just fit in with our family. It was natural. Tonight was the opening of Concrete Angels and I was beyond terrified of how it would turn out.

Meanwhile over the past week Lauren has been just wonderful. Just by helping me a little bit it has helped was the stress. We would spend hours on hours with fine tuning the details of the opening of Concrete Angels. I had wanted it to be a surprise to my whole family but I guess I just needed the help.

Righ now Lauren, Olivia, and I were getting ready. We were standing in mine and Troy's bedroom. We had decided that us three would arrive together. It had just been an easy decision so we didn't have to worry about picking Lauren up in the limo. Troy was at his brother's house with both of our families where they would get picked up.

"How does this look Gabi?" Lauren asked.

She was dressed in a simple floor length royal blue dress. With rhinestones around the chest it fit her curves wonderfully. She had accesorized with an Opal drop earing and an Opal necklace. On her feet she was wearing gold Chanel stilettos. In short she looked beautiful.

"You look amazing. I love the necklace." I said hugging her.

"Thank you. Where is Olivia?" She asked. I was about to answer when Olivia came walking in. She was wearing a light pink dress that fell just below her knees. I had bought her diamond stud earings the other day as a gift that she was wearing along with a locket that had Olivia carved into it. She looked cute.

"I'm here." She said.

"I was just about to call you." I said smirking.

"Im ready. When is the limo coming?" Olivia asked.

"In about ten minutes. How do I look?" I asked them.

I was wearing a maroon floor length gown. It fit my curves nicely and showed the tiny baby bump that I had. The diamong earings and necklace I was wearing was a gift from Troy. I already knew I would be changing quite a few times there so I was ready.

10 minutes later the limo arrived and we were off to the big event.

**At the Concrete Angels Opening**

As we stepped out of the limo we were created by thousands of flashing lights. More than I had seen at a charity open ever. That just made me even more nervous. I grabbed Olivia's hand and walked down the red carpet pausing for pictures and interviews. I smiled and and signed autographs that people wanted. I had a feeling this was going to go well.

As soon as I entered the stadium hundreds of people were there. I was escorted back stage along with Lauren and Olivia to get ready for the start.

**Start of the Opening (Only part that is not Gabi's POV. No ones POV.)**

"What's up Los Angelos?" Lauren asked walking to the center stage. The crowd slowly screamed.

"Great. Great. We have tons plan for you tonight so sit back relax and have fun." She said. The crowd screamed again.

"So we have many performers tonight. But by the way has anyone wondered what is up with the ushers in white outfits with there faces covered. Well I will answer that. Usher number one mask off." Lauren screamed. An usher in the corner took off his mask and underneath was Chris Brown. " Number two mask off." Underneath was Beyonce. The audience was just screaming.

This went on until all 20 ushers had there masks off. All the performers included Chris Brown, Beyonce, The Jonas Brothers, Usher, Jordin Sparks, Carrie Underwood, Justin Timberlake, Rihanna, Danity Kane, Pussycat Dolls.

"So I would like to introduce myelf. My name is Lauren Bolton. Some people may know me as Troy Bolton' s younger sister." She said. Troy smiled at this. "Troy wipe that smile off your face." Everyone laughed while he blushed. "On with the show. Now has anyone heard this song?" She asked.

_Makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
It makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
Makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter_

The audience screamed.

"Thought you have. Well Miss Gabriella has had herself busy. The opening of Vixen and now this but she is an amazing person. I would know. Now with no further a do please welcome Ms. Gabriella Montez." The audience screamed, yelled and did anything to make a noise.

"Well. well well. What is up." I voice could be heard. Everyone was looking around. "Looking for me. Look up." Everyone surely did and on a moving platform where someone was seated. "Thanks for coming out. Now let's get the show on the road." A song came on.

_Dance!  
It's so hot  
I can't stop  
The music fills the room  
Vibrations  
Sensations  
That beat goes boom boom boom  
I've got to keep it together  
I've got to keep it together  
I've got to keep it together  
Watch the crazy people dance_

Let's Dance filled the audience as the platform slowly descended showing Gabriella. As she got to the ground the song ended.

"Once again thanks for coming out. It will be great." She slowly got off the platform and walked towards center stage in her beautiful dress. The screams just got louder. In a second Olivia ran on the stage screaming which caused the audience to laugh.

"Gabi. Did you know the Jo Bros are back there?" She asked. Gabriella nodded her head.

"Olivia say hi to the crowd." Gabriella said pointing to the audience.

"Hi." Olivia said meekly. Nick Jonas walked onto the stage.

"Come on Olivia. Chad wants you." He said. Olivia nodded waved to the stage and ran off.

"We got one happy camper." The audience laughed again.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**A.n. To be continued.. I have school early tomorrow so I have to go to bed that is why I couldn't type the whole Concrete Angels opening. It should be out in the next couple days. If you have a suggestion for a song from any of the performers please tell me. Thank you for the reviews and alerts. **

**By the way. Then next couple chapters will take longer to post because I have finals and projects due for the end of the year. **

**I am looking maybe for someone to help me with my story deal. If you are interested please tell me. **

**Luv ya,**

**Mandy94**


	11. Chapter 11

One Night  
Chapter: 11  
Published On: 5/22/08  
Written By: Mandy94

**_Whole Story in Gabi's POV_**

**_Last Chapter:_**

_"Once again thanks for coming out. It will be great." She slowly got off the platform and walked towards center stage in her beautiful dress. The screams just got louder. In a second Olivia ran on the stage screaming which caused the audience to laugh._

_"Gabi. Did you know the Jo Bros are back there?" She asked. Gabriella nodded her head._

_"Olivia say hi to the crowd." Gabriella said pointing to the audience._

_"Hi." Olivia said meekly. Nick Jonas walked onto the stage._

_"Come on Olivia. Chad wants you." He said. Olivia nodded waved to the stage and ran off._

_"We got one happy camper." The audience laughed again._

**_To be continued..._**

**_This Chapter: In No One's POV_**

Everything was going good for Gabriella. Everything was running just fine. Up next to present was Troy, Sharpay and Taylor. Before hand Troy had huddled all his and Gabriella's family backstage saying he had a surprise. They all slowly walked onto the stage.

"Now I have a surprise for everyone. For over the past 20 years a family has been at through tough times. I couple weeks ago someone contacted me saying that they could bring this family back to completeness. I would like to introduce. Ladies?" Troy said handing Taylor and Sharpay eacha card. They read off of it.

"Let us introduce singing her on song " I wonder", Ms. Allison Montez." They both said with wide open eyes. They all walked off stage as she walked on to it. The music started.

_Sometimes I think about you  
Wonder if you're out there somewhere thinking bout me  
And would you even recognize  
The woman that your little girl has grown up to be  
Cause I look in the mirror and all I see  
Are your brown eyes looking back at me  
They're the only thing you ever gave to me at all_

Oh, I hear the weather's nice in California  
There's sunny skies as far I can see  
If you ever come back home to Carolina  
I wonder what you'd say to me

I think about how it ain't fair  
That you weren't there to braid my hair  
Like mothers do  
You weren't around to cheer me on  
Help me dress for my high school prom  
Like mothers do  
Did you think I didn't need you here  
To hold my hand  
To dry my tears  
Did you even miss me through the years at all

Oh, I hear the weather's nice in California  
There's sunny skies as far I can see  
If you ever come back home to Carolina  
I wonder what you'd say to me

Forgiveness is such a simple word  
But it's so hard to do when you've been hurt

Oh, I hear the weather's nice in California  
And just in case you're wondering about me  
From now on I won't be in Carolina  
Your little girl is off  
Your little girl is off  
Your little girl is off to California

As she finished she started to cry. Maria ran off to the center stage and hugged her. Gabriella who was in Troy's arm turned to look at him. She mouthed "thank you."

"No problem. Go." He said kissing her forehead. She nodded and ran and hugged the two crying women. Richard, T.J. and Cameron all looked at Troy shocked and the man- hugged him.

The curtain fell and the women slowly walked off stage.

"Hi daddy." Allison said hugging her dad. She was basically an exact replica of Gabriella but with a little lighter brown hair that was naturally straight.

She then hugged both of her brothers and the hugged Troy.

"Thank you Troy." Maria said hugging him.

"It is okay. I was just trying to do the right thing." He said.

"Don't ever let him go Gabriella. He is a good guy." Allison said. They all laughed.

Later on the last act was getting ready to come on. Lauren and Olivia walked onto the stage.

"I hope you all had fun and have donated. I want you all to know that Child Abuse is a horrible thing. In to many cases an innocent child is beaten to death. If death is not the result than the child has to go through the rest of their life with the physical and emotional scars the will forever haunt them. One donation can help save an innocent childs life and can take an abuser of the streets." Lauren said. Everyone clapped.

"Now for the final act. Singing her brand new song that no one has heard head Ms. Gabriella Montez singing Concrete Angels." The audience clapped again.

_She walks to school with the lunch she packed  
Nobody knows what she's holdin' back  
Wearin' the same dress she wore yesterday  
She hides the bruises with linen and lace_

The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask  
It's hard to see the pain behind the mask  
Bearing the burden of a secret storm  
Sometimes she wishes she was never born

Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel

Somebody cries in the middle of the night  
The neighbors hear, but they turn out the lights  
A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate  
When morning comes it'll be too late

Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel

A statue stands in a shaded place  
An angel girl with an upturned face  
A name is written on a polished rock  
A broken heart that the world forgot

_Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel_

As she finished the song the audience was at their feet appluding. She waved to everyone.

"Thank you for coming out. And please donate." Gabriella said. In a quieter voice she said, "That was for you Sarah."

She looked around in the audience. Each one of them had a tear in there eye. She wrapped her hands around herself and sighed. She would make this work! She would make this right!

**A.N. Thanks for all the reviews and alerts. I'm sorry that this was short and delayed but once again I have tons of work with school going on. The updates should be up quicker now. **

**Please review.**

**Luv ya guys,**

**Mandy94**


	12. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

I have just gotten out of school and I am busy getting in the swing of things. I have a temporary writers block. If anyone would like to give me an idea of what I should do in the story it would appreciated. Thanks for **ALL** the reviews. It makes me happy and motivates me to write. Sorry once again. Also take my poll about the gender of the baby. Thanks again.

Luv ya,

_Mandy94_


	13. Chapter 12

TOne Night  
Chapter: 12  
Published On:  
Written By: Mandy94

**_Whole Story In Gabi's POV:_**

**_Author's Note: I am putting in a couple famous people that are actually older in real life then they are going to be in the story. You will find out the relations to the characters later on. Here are the ages so you don't get confused:_**

**_Angelina Jolie: 26 years old- in reality shes is older  
Brad Pitt: 27 years old- in reality he is in his 40s  
Chris Daughty: 26 years old- i don't know how old he is_**

**_If you have any questions feel free to ask me. The Song from Chapter 11 was Concrete Angel by Martina McBride. You can watch the video on youtube. I really loved the song and that's where I got the idea for the name of the charity._**

**_Last Chapter:_**

_Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where shes loved  
Concrete Angel_

_As she finished the song the audience was at their feet appluding. She waved to everyone._

_"Thank you for coming out. And please donate." Gabriella said. In a quieter voice she said, "That was for you Sarah."_

_She looked around in the audience. Each one of them had a tear in there eye. She wrapped her hands around herself and sighed. She would make this work! She would make this right!_

**_This Chapter:_** **In Gabi's POV**

Everyone was clapping. It made me really happy. I soon heard a voice through the microphone.

"That was wonderful. Now before you guys go home we have surprises for you and Ms. Montez over here." The voice said. I looked over and saw Troy walked towards me with a smile on his face. When he reached me he gave me a hug and kissed my forehead. He wrapped his arm around me a faced the audience.

"First we have a check with donations from all the performers tonight." He said and looked to the right of the stage where he nodded. Someone slowly walked onto the stage carrying a big cardboard check. The looked at me a smiled. I then noticed it was me friend since I was little Chris Daughtry. The crowd seemed to go wild at this. He walked to me and gave me a hug and congratulated me. After that he stood beside me.

"Next we have a check from local businesses in Los Angelos." Troy said. As like before he nodded to the right of the stage and someone walked off. The crowd went even wildier. I noticed it was Brad Pitt. Was I going to have to talk to Troy later or what. He gave me a hug and stood beside Chris.

"Lastly we have surprise for everyone in the audience and Ms. Montez. Presented by Ms. Angelina Jolie it is a necklace with two wings. The words concrete angels in each wing. In the center is a small pink rhinestone in the shape of a heart. This is the official simple for Concrete Angels. You can buy them anywhere and the proceeds go to the charity. Thank once again for coming out." Troy finished. We all slowly walked off stage and met with our family and friends.

"What is up with you and reunions?" I asked Troy slightly slapping him. Everyone chuckled.

"It makes me happy. Sue me if you don't like it." He said back. I just smiled. I kissed him and everyone "awwed".

"Now why would I sue you. That is stupid." I said. "Where are we going for dinner because I am starved. This baby likes to eat everything. I swear I am going to get so fat with it."I said. Everyone laughed as I stroked my baby bump.

"We are going to the new fancy French restaurant. We have booked the back room for us. So lets everyone get into the cars and we will meet there and catch up."My dad said. We all agreed and headed off to our cars. Allison was coming with us since she took a cab her.

**At the Restaurant:**

As soon as we got there we were greeted by paparazzis. Allison jumped when she saw them but I just wrapped my arm around her like an older sister would. We all had went home and changed into slightly more comfortable clothes. I was wearing black pants and a baby blue baby doll top. Once we got in the room everyone was already there. We all took our seats.

"So what is the story on Allison?" Chad asked. We all looked at him and laughed at how blunt he was. My mom spoke up and slowly explained the thing that tore our family apart.

"When I was pregnant with Allison and Gabby was 5 and T.J. and Cameron were 8 we got a new publicist. He had taken a new liking to me and the baby. As soon as I had her he wrote me a note saying that he would take her and kill her. Being the mother that I was I sent her to live with my friends in Carolina. They had changed their names so no one could trace them down. I never really wanted to do this but it was for her safety. It just had to be done." My mom said. Everyone had this look of understanding while Allison had a couple tears coming out of her eyes. I hugged her and whispered something in her ear and she just nodded.

"So what have you been up to Allison?" Lauren asked. She smiled.

"Well only a couple years ago had a learned the real reason why you sent me to live with them. I just thought you hated me. I am 19 so I graduated high school about a year ago and was about to start college when I saw Gabi and Troy's interview on the T.V. Jennifer and Todd**(the people that took care of her) **told me that you were my sister. I had spent I little while trying to locate you when I heard about Concrete Angels opening. They had put a number on the television to call for donations. I just called and asked to speak with the owners and in walked Troy. I explained my situation to him and he said he already new. He said that it would be the perfect way to surprise everyone and so here I am. With my family thanks to Troy." Allison said. Everyone looked at Troy and smiled while he blushed.

"Please don't make me blush." He said while we laughed.

"Why did you just believe her Troy." Angelina asked.

"Well no one knew about her. So I asked her some questions that only the real daughter would know. After that we flew her out here. Once I met her there was no question. She looks exactly like Brie here." He said. Everyone just nodded there heads in agreement.

"Now that we got the story on them what is up with you three. How do you know them." Caleb asked pointing to Angelina, Chris and Brad. I just laughed.

"Well Angelina and Chris are my cousins. Our moms are sisters but their mom died when they were little so they came to live with us. Brad on the otherhand is just a tag along."I said. Everyone laughed while Brad played hurt.

"I am hurt that you would say such a thing. After everything." He said making us laugh harder.

"Oh Brad I'm sorry. But it is true." I said and he nodded.

Right then and there I new things were going good. But not everything can go good forever right?

**A.N. Thanks for reading my story. To xoxMusicalxox I want to say what that person did to you was wrong. No one should take your story and I absolutely loved your story. Review please and give me ideas. Don't forget to take my poll.**

**Luv ya,**

**Mandy94**


	14. Chapter 13

One Night  
Chapter: 13  
Published On: 6/11/08  
Written By: Mandy94

**_Whole Story In Gabi's POV_**

* * *

_**Last Chapter;**_

_"Now that we got the story on them what is up with you three. How do you know them." Caleb asked pointing to Angelina, Chris and Brad. I just laughed._

_"Well Angelina and Chris are my cousins. Our moms are sisters but their mom died when they were little so they came to live with us. Brad on the otherhand is just a tag along."I said. Everyone laughed while Brad played hurt._

_"I am hurt that you would say such a thing. After everything." He said making us laugh harder._

_"Oh Brad I'm sorry. But it is true." I said and he nodded._

_Right then and there I new things were going good. But not everything can go good forever right?_

**_This Chapter:_**

It has been about a two months since Concrete Angels had opened. Everything has been going pretty good. Troy and I had legally adopted Olivia. We knew it was only supposed to be temporary but we had grown so attached with her we couldn't let her go. By now I am 4 months pregnant. There really is no hiding my bump. Not that my bump was huge but it was noticable. Today we were going to one of Troy's basketball games. I was excited because it would be the first that my whole family would get to go together. This included Angelina, Chris and Brad. We had our own whole row of seets just for us.

Olivia and I were getting ready for the game at my parents house when Brad knocked on the door. He hugged us both and sat down in a chair.

"What's up Mr. Pitt" I asked smiling. He just chuckled.

"Well I was wondering if you would like to go ring shopping with me for Angelina." He said. I smiled and squealed.

"Finally. I have a better idea. If you come over to Troy's house later I will give it to you." I said. He nodded and walked out again. Everything was going well. I just rubbed my belly and finished getting ready. Olivia was dressed in a laker dress with purple shoes and yellow and purple ribbon in her hair. I was wearing purple pants with a bolton jersey and yellow heels. I was all excited for the game.

**At the Game:**

My friends and family were all seated in the benches watching the Lakers get ready when a blond girl walks in and starts talking to Troy. She must of said something that he didn't like because his face falls and he walks into the hall. She follows him. I look over to Lauren and Caleb and their faces just show it all.

"Lauren who is that?" I asked. She looked at me with wide eyes.

"That would be the slut Ashley that used to date Troy until about a month before he met you. Whatever she is saying can't be good." She said. Caleb looked at us and nodded.

"Do you two want to come with me and see what that is all about." I asked. They nodded and we walked out where they were after telling everyone we would be right back. I get into the hall and hear

"But she is a slut. She is only using you for your money. After she has this baby then you will realize that the baby isn't yours and she will be gone with your money." Ashley said. I looked at Lauren with hurt in my eyes. Lauren decided to make her self noticable.

"What? Do you mean like you did to him. Slept around on him then took his money. Now you are trying to ruin his happy life." Lauren said. Troy and Ashley looked at us. Ashley looked at me and smirked.

"Oh if it isn't the slut and the baby sister. What are you really going to do to me?" She asked.

"Ashley shut up. You said you had something important to tell me now what is it?" Troy asked.

"Well I would like you to no that the baby that Ms. Slut over here is carrying isn't yours. I bet you two never had sex and she is just lieing about the whole thing." She said. My face dropped as did Troy's. He looked at me and shook his head.

"Troy that isn't true.." I pleaded but he cut me off.

"I doubt that it is true." He said looking at Ashley.

"But it is. I have the hospital records for a paternity test but I couldn't get the results though." She said and smirked. Troy looked at me with wide eyes. I just looked at Lauren and Caleb you were looking at me like that too.

"A paternity test. What the hell." Troy said. "Explain now." He said looking straight at me. I whimpered and stepped back. "Gabriella did you take a paternity test?" He asked his eyes glazed over.

"Y-e-e-s-s-s-s" I stuttered. He stepped to me and grabbed my arm.

"Why." He shouted. I just looked away and at every other person around. The all looked as though the could kill me.

"Becuase I didn't know if you were the father." I said blinking back tears.

"So you cheated on me and you are a slut. God how could you?" He said in a cold voice the gave me chills.

"You want to know why?" I asked and they nodded their heads. "Because a week before I met you I was raped by my boyfriend. You want to know why he raped me? Because I wouldn't have sex with him. My first time was supposed to be special and no I had to be raped. And to just my luck he didn't wear a condom. So don't you ever call me a slut." I said in a cold voice just like Troy's. The all looked at me. Troy's faced softened.

"Gabriella" He tried. I just put my hand up to stop him.

"Just don't. If you think I'm such a slut I'll just leave with my baby and never come back. Remember I never needed your money. I had my own." I said. I slowly walked away. I turned around and slapped Ashley on the face.

"Go to hell bitch." I said before walking off. From a distance I could hear Ashley call Troy's name but he just ignored her. He ran after me. He grabbed my arm gently and turned me around.

"Gabriella stop." I ignored him and continued walking down the hall. I stopped and faced him for a second to say.

"I hope you know in 10 years when your son asks about why his dad isn't around. I will just look at him and say he didn't believe you were his" I said.

"It's mine?" He asked and I nodded. "And a boy" I nodded again. I grabbed a paper out of my pocket and handed it to him.

"That baby boy in me is yours and you just screwed everything up." I said and walked away letting him read the paper.

I knew everything was to good to be true.

**A.N. Once again please take my poll. I am going to close it at on 6/16/08. That should give everyone enough time to take it. I would really like to have 5 reviews for the next chapter. Just saying you liked it makes me happy. Or give and idea on what you think I should put in. ****Thanx.**

**Luv ya.**

**Mandy94**


	15. Chapter 14

**_T_**One Night  
Chapter: 14  
Published On:  
Written By: Mandy94

**_Last Chapter:_**

_"Just don't. If you think I'm such a slut I'll just leave with my baby and never come back. Remember I never needed your money. I had my own." I said. I slowly walked away. I turned around and slapped Ashley on the face._

_"Go to hell bitch." I said before walking off. From a distance I could hear Ashley call Troy's name but he just ignored her. He ran after me. He grabbed my arm gently and turned me around._

_"Gabriella stop." I ignored him and continued walking down the hall. I stopped and faced him for a second to say._

_"I hope you know in 10 years when your son asks about why his dad isn't around. I will just look at him and say he didn't believe you were his" I said._

_"It's mine?" He asked and I nodded. "And a boy" I nodded again. I grabbed a paper out of my pocket and handed it to him._

_"That baby boy in me is yours and you just screwed everything up." I said and walked away letting him read the paper._

_I knew everything was to good to be true._

**_This Chapter:_**

Stupid Ashley. Everything was just going so good. But no. I got in my car and headed of to Troy's house. Just to my luck when I pulled up his car was already there. Stepping out of the car I made my decision that I would quickly pack a suitcase and leave. I didn't know where I would go. I just knew I needed to get out of here and away from everyone. Just a little vacation with my baby boy and myself.

As I stepped into the house I saw no sign of Troy. I just figured he was playing a game or something. He didn't really care for me from his actions. It just made me mad. I headed upstairs into the master bedroom where I saw Troy packing a suticase. I was really confused since he was supposed to be at his game. I stepped into the room and he looked up. He had tears in his eyes. This worried me. I had never seen him cry.

"Troy where are you going?" I slowly asked him. He just shook his head but he answered.

"I don't know. Somewhere away from here. You don't want to be around me and you shouldn't be traveling with the baby so I decided I will just leave." He said. I just nodded my head confused even more.

"What about your games? You just started the season a couple weeks ago." I asked. He looked at me more tears coming to his eyes.

"I got suspended for the rest of the season. They said I should have been there during the start of the game. So now I am just going to get out of your hair." He said.

"Troy you don't have to go. I can..." He just cut me off.

"NO. In no way am I letting the baby get hurt. I will be fine. Just remember I love you. I really do. And I am so sorry about everything." He said. I just nodded. He headed for the door.

"I love you too." I said.

"Take care." Was the last thing he said before he left. I couldn't understand. Less than an hour ago he had called a slut, but now I felt so guilty. I was leaving for me. I just slid down the wall and cried.

Ten minutes later I was brought out of my trance by voices shouting my name. They got closer and closer. The bedroom door quickly opened and in came my brothers and sister. They saw me curled into a ball and rushed over.

"Ahhh. Baby sister what happened? Did he hurt you? Because if he did I will kill him." Cameron said. I just cried harder. He pulled me into a hug patting my back gently.

"He left." I managed to say through my sobs.

"He will come back."Allison said. I just shook my head.

"No I told him I was going to leave but he said he would since he didn't want to hurt the baby with me flying. I made no move to stop him. I just let him walk away." I said. I couldn't stop crying.

"It is probably just the hormones. How about you stop crying and tell me everything that happened." She said. I nodded. After a couple minutes I had managed to stop crying and was able to talk with them understanding me.

"So start from the beginning when you left with Lauren and Caleb." T.J. said. I sighed and looked at them. They all had concern in their eyes.

"Lauren told me the girl that Troy was talking to was his old girlfriend and was nothing but trouble. We decided to go see what was going on. When we got out there she was telling him how the baby wasn't his and I was just after his money. He didn't believe her as did nobody else. She just kept making up lies until she told everyone that I had a paternity test done and that she thought the baby wasn't his. He asked if it was true and I said yes. He called me a slut and then I told him the truth. I told him I would leave and never come back. When I got here he was here crying and said that he would leave and told me to stay here. I asked him about basketball and he said he got suspended. I feel so bad. My life sucks." I explain. I start crying again.

"He called you a slut?" T.J. shouted. I just nodded. "Ohh. When I see him I'm going to.."Allison cut him off.

"Shut up T.J. He was in shock. Wouldn't you be. You learn that the baby your girlfriend is carrying might not be yours how would you react. You would react badly too. No offense Gabby." She said. I nodded.

"What should I do?" I asked. "I don't want to have to do this alone."

"Find him. Bring him back. Work on being friends and let all your secrets out. Once you both know the truth about each other it will be easier to start a relationship again. Remember to stay calm for the baby." Cameron said. I nodded.

I knew what I had to do.

**A.N. Thanks for all the reviews. I don't really like this chapter at all. Again I would like 5 reviews before the next chapter. Please continue to take the poll. I no some people think since I already said its a boy that they don't have to but please anyway. As for my other story Deal. I won't be starting it until after this one is done. Thanks again.**

**Luv ya,**

**Mandy94**


	16. Chapter 15

One Night  
Chapter: 15  
Published On: 6/16/08  
Written By: Mandy94

**_Whole Story In Gabi's POV_**

* * *

**_Last Chapter:_**

_"He called you a slut?" T.J. shouted. I just nodded. "Ohh. When I see him I'm going to.."Allison cut him off._

_"Shut up T.J. He was in shock. Wouldn't you be. You learn that the baby your girlfriend is carrying might not be yours how would you react. You would react badly too. No offense Gabby." She said. I nodded._

_"What should I do?" I asked. "I don't want to have to do this alone."_

_"Find him. Bring him back. Work on being friends and let all your secrets out. Once you both know the truth about each other it will be easier to start a relationship again. Remember to stay calm for the baby." Cameron said. I nodded._

_I knew what I had to do._

**_This Chapter:_**

I was now on my cellphone trying to call Troy. He wasn't picking up so I just left a message saying to call me and that I loved him. I really wanted him to come home so we could just talk it all out. I know he said some hurtful things but what guy wouldn't if I had just told him that. I felt kinda bad because his whole world was taken away in a matter of an hour. Sure he would get to play basketball again but he loved the game. He just wanted to play all the time.

I was listening to the phone ring while I called Troy's phone when I heard the door open. Just assuming it was my brothers or sister since they had went to get food I just sat still. I softly heard a cough and looked up into bright blue eyes. Those were the eyes that I always managed to get lost in.

"I just left my phone and passport." He said. He was about to walk upstairs when I grabbed him by the arm. He quickly turned around.

"Please don't go." I managed to say. I had started to cry a little he just shook his head. Why was this so hard? Why wouldn't he listen?

"I hurt you. I don't won't hurt you again so I will just make myself disappear. You stay here and have a wonderful life. Just remind our son that I love him so much." He said. I dropped to my knees and started to cry. He just looked at me and walked up stairs. I got up and followed him.

"Troy just listen. You are hurting me more by leaving." I said. He sighed.

"I know. But this way I won't mess up my sons life. You can go get date, get married, anything I just want you to be happy. And that obviously isn't with me." He said.

"It is too. These past four months have been the best time of my life. I trust you with anything. You are my better half." I said in a pleading voice. He sat down on the bed and I sat beside him.

"If you trusted me so much then why didn't you tell me about everything?" He asked. I had finally got to what he was mad about.

"I knew you would get mad. Just like you are now. If I would have told you then you would have left then instead of now." I said in a whisper. I gently rubbed my hand.

"I am only leaving you for your own good. And I am not I am just disappointed." He said and sighed.

"Disappointed that I got raped?" I questioned confused.

"No. Disappointed that you didn't tell me." He said.

"Oh." I replied. "I was going to tell you I just chickened out. I was so afraid you would leave. But guess where that got me. You leaving, myself pregnant. Arghhh" I yelled. Troy chuckled.

"You shouldn't have been afraid. I am here for you" He said. I just looked at him.

"Then please don't leave. I don't want to raise the baby on my own. I want him to know his dad and I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow. Please Troy just don't go. We can work on being friends or anything just don't leave me." I said and I started crying again. Troy slowly wrapped his arms around me while a cried in his chest.

"Anything baby. I don't care what happens but I just want to be with you again. I love you." He said and lightly kissed my cheek. I smiled.

"I love you too. Can we just lay down and cuddle. It's been a long day today." I asked. He just nodded. We layed back on the bed and I cuddled up next to him. I put my head in his chest while he wrapped an arm around me. I heard footsteps and I looked up from Troy's chest to see who was at the door.

"Oh. I guess he's back. Troy and Gabby we have to talk tomorrow but now you rest. I want me nephew to be okay." Allison said. She and my brothers were all at the door. The waved to us and left silently. I rested my head back on Troy's chest and slowly drifted off to sleep.

Maybe with a little work things could be good again.

* * *

**A.N. Thanks for the review. Right now I have a tie with my poll so any last minute votes should happen because I am going to close tomorrow so I can work on the next chapter dealing with the gender of the baby. If you don't feel like taking the poll just right your option in a review or p.m. me. The choices were: a boy, a girl, or twins. For the next chapter I would like 5 reviews. Also I was wondering if anyone would like to be my friend on here. Maybe we could work on a story together. I am open to anyone because I get lonely on here. Thanks once again.**

**Luv ya guys,**

**Mandy94**


	17. Chapter 16

One Night  
Chapter: 16  
Published On: 6/18/08  
Written By: Mandy94

**_Whole Story In Gabi's POV_**

* * *

**_Last Chapter:_**

__

"Then please don't leave. I don't want to raise the baby on my own. I want him to know his dad and I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow. Please Troy just don't go. We can work on being friends or anything just don't leave me." I said and I started crying again. Troy slowly wrapped his arms around me while a cried in his chest.

"Anything baby. I don't care what happens but I just want to be with you again. I love you." He said and lightly kissed my cheek. I smiled.

"I love you too. Can we just lay down and cuddle. It's been a long day today." I asked. He just nodded. We layed back on the bed and I cuddled up next to him. I put my head in his chest while he wrapped an arm around me. I heard footsteps and I looked up from Troy's chest to see who was at the door.

"Oh. I guess he's back. Troy and Gabby we have to talk tomorrow but now you rest. I want me nephew to be okay." Allison said. She and my brothers were all at the door. The waved to us and left silently. I rested my head back on Troy's chest and slowly drifted off to sleep.

Maybe with a little work things could be good again.

**_This Chapter:_**

I woke up the next morning covered and no one laying next to me. I heard whistling from downstairs so I assumed it was Troy. I changed into a pair of sweatpants and a tank top and headed downstairs. As I got there I found Troy dancing around the kitchen and singing "Your The One I Want" into a spatula. I heard the front door open but I guess Troy was singing to loud to hear so I went to see who it was.

As I got there I found Chad and our families. I don't know why Chad was here but oh well. He is funny. I put my finger up to tell them to be quiet and I motioned for them to follow me. Once we got to the kitchen they all smirked. I looked at Chad and he silently nodded.

"Troy." Chad yelled. Troy jumped at least five feet in the air. We started laughing and he turned around and had the reddest face I have seen. It was like a tomato.

"Wow Troy. Broadway should just wait for you." Cameron said sarcastically. Troy walked over and hit him. We just laughed harder.

"So family and Chad what are you doing here?" Troy asked. I looked at them waiting for a response.

"Well Olivia was getting bored so we decided to come see if everything was okay and surprise you. Surprised was what you really were." Jack said. I giggled and Troy glared at me. I held my hands up in defense.

"I thought it was wonderful Troy." Olivia said. I just smiled. She walked over and hugged him.

"At least if you had a concert you would have one fan." Lauren said sarcastically.

"Ha ha. Not funny." Troy said.

"I beg to differ. I thought it was quite funny. Especially when you were getting into it on the "uh" parts." Allison said. We all laughed again.

"Fine I guess I won't tell you the good news." Troy said and turned around. He was acting like a 5 year old.

"What news?" My dad asked.

"You laughed. You don't get to know then." He said. "So Olivia what do you want to do today?" He said changing the subject.

"I want those chocolate chip pancakes that you are cooking and then I want to play basketball."

"You got it mushkin." Troy said. **(I always say that to my brother. Instead of munchkin its mushkin. I added my own twist now on with the story.)**

"Troy we got to go." I said looking at the clock on the stove. He nodded. He handed the spatula to Caleb.

"You burn anything you buy it." Troy said. I laughed and kissed my parents cheek.

"Where are you going?" My mom asked.

"Doctors appointment for the baby. You can stay here." I said and they nodded.

"What time will you be back?" Lucille asked. I shrugged my shoulders.

"An hour maybe. It's not that far away." I said. Everyone nodded. I grabbed my purse while Troy and I headed to his car.

**At the Doctors Appointment:**

I was seated on table in the room while Troy was seated beside me. The door opened and in walked a middle ages woman with dark brown hair and glasses. She looked at us and smiled.

"Hi Dr. DuPont." I said. She waved.

"Hello Gabriella and Troy. How are you guys doing." She asked.

"OK. I few rough spots nothing major." I said. She nodded but didn't go any further.

"How about we look to see if we can hear a heart beat." She said. Troy and I both nodded. She took the ultrasound machine and get and brought it over while I rolled up my shirt. I looked down and rubbed my growing belly. It still amazes me that I have a life growing there. One that depends on me. It makes me happy and terrified at the same time. Happy that I can have a baby but terrified that I will screw up.

She squirted the gel onto my stomache and moved around the wand. A noised filled the room. It was a fast thumping noise. My eyes slowly started to water. I was just becoming all real. Troy grabbed my hand and squeezed. I think he was thinking the same thing I was.

"Well what do you know." The doctor said. I looked at her confused.

"What. Is everything alright?" I asked worried. She just smiled.

"Yes. I guess we just missed this." She zoomed in on the screen. "Look at this." She pointed to the screen. I looked closely. It looked like there was another head.

"Is that a second head?" Troy asked. She nodded. She moved the wand around some more.

"It looks like this little girl was hiding behind her brother. You two have twins." My smile got wider and I looked at Troy.

"Can I have a couple prints of that?" I asked. She nodded.

"I'll be right back with them. You can wipe the gel off and pull your shirt down." She packed up the equipment and walked out of the room. I turned to Troy and pulled my shirt down.

"Twins?" He questioned. I nodded.

"Twins." I said excited.

After she came back with the prints we both headed for Troy's car. He pulled me close and hugged me because the paparazzi were outside. This day was getting better and better. First the amazing more and now twins. I just hoped it would stay so good.

* * *

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews and hits. My poll is closed. So I guess everyone figured twins won. I would like 5 reviews for the next chapter. Even though I couldn't get them for this I was just to excited to write this one. If people start giving me ideas for names I will probably open another poll. Give me ideas because I am stuck. Thanks again.**

**Luv ya guys,**

**Mandy94**


	18. Chapter 17

One Night  
Chapter:17  
Published On: 6/23/08  
Written By: Mandy94

**_Whole Story In Gabi's POV_**

* * *

**_Last Chapter:_**

_She squirted the gel onto my stomach and moved around the wand. A noised filled the room. It was a fast thumping noise. My eyes slowly started to water. I was just becoming all real. Troy grabbed my hand and squeezed. I think he was thinking the same thing I was._

_"Well what do you know." The doctor said. I looked at her confused._

_"What. Is everything alright?" I asked worried. She just smiled._

_"Yes. I guess we just missed this." She zoomed in on the screen. "Look at this." She pointed to the screen. I looked closely. It looked like there was another head._

_"Is that a second head?" Troy asked. She nodded. She moved the wand around some more._

_"It looks like this little girl was hiding behind her brother. You two have twins." My smile got wider and I looked at Troy._

_"Can I have a couple prints of that?" I asked. She nodded._

_"I'll be right back with them. You can wipe the gel off and pull your shirt down." She packed up the equipment and walked out of the room. I turned to Troy and pulled my shirt down._

_"Twins?" He questioned. I nodded._

_"Twins." I said excited._

_After she came back with the prints we both headed for Troy's car. He pulled me close and hugged me because the paparazzi were outside. This day was getting better and better. First the amazing more and now twins. I just hoped it would stay so good._

**_This Chapter:_**

As Troy and I arrived home the smell of barbeque filled the air. We walked into the house to find it quiet. We heard voices from the backyard so we went out there. Spread out over the backyard was our family and friends. Our dads were cooking on the grill; our moms and grandmothers were making salads; Lauren, Allison and Angelina were tanning with Sharpay and Taylor. Chad was playing basketball with Caleb, T.J. Cameron, Brad. It was Chad and Caleb on everyone else and I think they were winning. Olivia was running around with our grandfathers. It looked like everyone was having a great time which was made me smile. Troy cleared his throat and everyone looked up.

"I said don't burn down the house but you invited our whole family. Great!" Troy said in a sarcastic tone. Everyone just chuckled.

"I didn't burn anything down. We thought you guys could do with a barbeque to get away from the stress. Now would you like to join Troy?" Caleb asked. He nodded at Caleb then turned to me. He gave me a quick kiss and then ran off. I headed over to where the older women were. I sat down in a chair beside Lucille and grabbed a piece of celery. They looked at me.

"So how was the appointment hija?" My mother asked.

"Everything is going good. All three of us are doing good." I said with a smirk. She nodded and then looked at me with wide eyes.

"Twins?" My mom asked. I nodded and she hugged me.

"That's great. One of each?" My grandmother asked. I nodded again. Each one of them hugged me.

"Now Gabriella dear we have things to discuss." Claire, Jack's mom and Troy's grandmother said.

"What is it?" I asked still chewing on my piece of celery. I looked around the table and each of the four women had a smile on their face. Lucille called over Jack, my dad, my grandfather, and George, Troy's grandfather. Once they were here Claire continued.

"In 1784, Troy Bolton came over to America from England searching for a new place to call home. His wife Julia and their three kids Stephen, Elizabeth, and George all traveled over by sea. The first thing that he did once he got here was buy a gold locket. Inside he put a picture of himself and his wife." Claire said while Lucille took her locket. My eyes went wide. I think I know where this was going.

"Once he gave it to his wife he was killed. She made a pact that said the first mother of the baby of one of her sons would get the locket. Even though George was the youngest he was the first to have a child so his wife Marie got this locket. Over time the locket has been passed from woman to woman in the Bolton family. George's mother Elizabeth, gave it to Claire, Claire gave it to me, and now I am giving it to you." She said. She handed me the locket and gave me a hug. I opened and to find a painting of a woman and guy who I now realized was the late Troy and his wife Julia. I smiled at them through my tears.

"Thank you." I said and hugged them. I turned to see me parents and grandparents smiling. "Did you know about this?" I asked my mom. She nodded her head. By now everyone else was around the table.

"I was there when Claire gave it to Lucille. I was even there when your dad and Jack made a bet on who would get it." She said and laughed.

"Who won?" I asked. Jack raised his hand.

"What is going on?" Lauren asked. I held up the locket in my hand. Her eyes went wide and then she nodded her head.

"Caleb here just lost me money." My dad said. Caleb looked confused.

"The week after Troy was born your father and I made a bet on who would get the locket." He explained.

"Why did you think I would win dad. Not that I'm not happy on anything." Troy asked.

"You were born in the year of the 200th anniversary of them coming over. In that time only one other guy was born in the year with the same last 2 digits. Your great-great-great-great grandfather Troy Bolton. That is why you got your name. I think it was just fate. Caleb I don't think had a chance." Jack said. Everyone laughed while Caleb faked hurt.

"I hope you know we are betting again Jack. On our grandchildren this time." My dad said. I just shook my head.

"Which will win. One of the twins or maybe another one. It depends on them." Claire said. Everyone just laughed and then stopped.

"Hold up wait. Twins?" Cameron asked. I nodded.

"Yes twins." I said.

"As in two?" T.J. asked. I nodded again.

"Yes two." I repeated.

"So two babies at once." Caleb asked. I nodded for the last time.

"Yes two babies." I said. After I said that all three of them fell to the floor. They fainted. Now that was funny.

"Big wuss." Allison said. Then she rubbed my baby bump. "Hello in there." She said. I just smiled.

"Gender?" Lauren asked.

"A boy and a girl." Troy said proudly.

"STOP. STOP. DON'T HURT ME. Evil twin babies." T.J. said after waking up. We looked at him and laughed. Troy wrapped my arms around me and lifted me up so he could sit down and place me in his lap. I leaned back onto him and just listened to my crazy family talk while saying a few words here or there.

My life. Was going perfect. Crashed. And is now better than ever. Maybe if I saw Ashley again I would thank her. Nahh.

**Author's Note: I had a long and busy weekend. Camp Rock was awesome but I still like HSM better. If you haven't watch Camp Rock I would. The ending is my favorite. Thanks for the reviews. Seven for the next update. Ideas are welcome and I was wondering if anyone had a problem with me making the couples in the story of their friends be Ryan and Taylor; Chad and Sharpay. Not many people do it like that. Give me your idea. Thanks again.**

**Luv ya guys,**

**Mandy94**


	19. Author's Note2

One Night  
Chapter: Author's Note#2  
Published On: 6/26/08  
Written By: Mandy94

First the last chapter didn't get enough reviews so I am going to wait out for the next chapter. I really like to hear what you say and think of the story so PLEASE review. It makes me happy and helps me make the story more interesting for you. Also I asked if anyone would mind me putting the couples as Chad and Sharpay, Taylor and Ryan. I don't care it is just a question becuase not many people make Taylor and Ryan stories.

Secondly I am going to have an audition for my story. I am going to need a couple of people for upcoming characters. You can be male or female just fill out the questions below:

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Physical Description:

Why you like this story?:

Please audition the more people who do the easier it is. The audition will be left up for 24 hours. Thanks again.


	20. Chapter 18

One Night  
Chapter: 18  
Published On: 6/30/08  
Written By: Mandy94

**_Whole Story In Gabi's POV_**

* * *

_**Last Chapter:**_

_"Which will win. One of the twins or maybe another one. It depends on them." Claire said. Everyone just laughed and then stopped._

_"Hold up wait. Twins?" Cameron asked. I nodded._

_"Yes twins." I said._

_"As in two?" T.J. asked. I nodded again._

_"Yes two." I repeated._

_"So two babies at once." Caleb asked. I nodded for the last time._

_"Yes two babies." I said. After I said that all three of them fell to the floor. They fainted. Now that was funny._

_"Big wuss." Allison said. Then she rubbed my baby bump. "Hello in there." She said. I just smiled._

_"Gender?" Lauren asked._

_"A boy and a girl." Troy said proudly._

_"STOP. STOP. DON'T HURT ME. Evil twin babies." T.J. said after waking up. We looked at him and laughed. Troy wrapped my arms around me and lifted me up so he could sit down and place me in his lap. I leaned back onto him and just listened to my crazy family talk while saying a few words here or there._

_My life. Was going perfect. Crashed. And is now better than ever. Maybe if I saw Ashley again I would thank her. Nahh._

**_This Chapter:_**

It had been about a two weeks since the party in Troy's backyard. Everything had been going just great. The babies were growing a lot causing my baby bump to grow. Today I had an interview on the Tyra show again. But this time it was only me. Lauren was coming with me since after all she is my assitant. Then after the interview we were going to lunch with my brothers T.J. and Cameron.

As I rode in the back of the limo talking to Lauren I subconsiously rubbed my belly. I was told the babies would start kicking soon so I just rubbed it reassuringly. Lauren looked over at me and smiled.

"You are so cute." She exclaimed. I just blushed.

"Thanks. I guess. So what is this interview about? I asked. She looked at a planner she had and then smiled.

"Well you are going to be talking about Vixen and Concete Angels. You may stray off to other questions but she is Tyra. It's okay." She said and I nodded. I slowly grabbed her hand and hugged her.

"I just wanted to tell you that you are doing an amazing jobat helping me. After lunch we are making T.J. and Cameron take us shopping for you." I said and she smiled. "I really appreciate the help with everything going on and carrying the twins. It gets stressful at times so thank you." I said. She nodded and hugged me back.

"No problem." She replied.

As soon as we arrived at the studio we were whisked off to hair, make-up and wordrobe. They picked out this cute light pink and white polkadot babydoll top and white tight legged capris. They had my hair down in loose curls and my make-up done. The only jewlery I wore was the locket that I had got and dangly diamond earrings. I was getting ready to walk onto the stage when I heard Tyra getting the crowd pumped for me. Someone was already on the stage. Against the wishes I just walked onto stage without a cue.

"Well, Well, Well Tyra. Getting everyone excited for little old me." I said while walking onto the stage. Everyone looked at me shocked.

"Gabriella wasn't expecting you so soon." She said. I just chuckled. I made my way over to the couches and the person in the other seat turned around. There sitting in front of me was Rihanna.

"Oh My God! I love you. You are an awesome singer." She exclaimed. She wrapped me in a hug.

"Well thank you. By the way I don't think I am that good at singing." I said. Everyone gasped. "What?" I asked.

"You are an awesome singer. For your first time ever to be live was amazing. Even though some think you lip synched I know you didn't. The song "Fighter" was amazing." Tyra said.

"Thank you. I don't know why people think that." I said sitting down beside her while Tyra sat on the other couch.

"Why don't you sing here accapella. There no one can guess that." Rihanna suggested. I shrugged.

"I don't care." I said. Everyone cheered while I got up and stood. "Where do you want me to go?" I asked no one in particular. Someone from backstage came and showed me a spot on the stage in the back and handed me a microphone. I took a deep breath and slowly the words came from the mouth with power.

_Makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
It makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
Makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter_

After the song ended the audience was at there feet applading. I bowed and then walked back over to the couches. Both women hugged me.

"I don't think they will be assuming that anymore. Not with a performance like that." Rihanna joked.

"So what have you been doing lately?" Tyra asked me.

"Nothing much. Working on Concrete Angels and spending time with my family and Olivia." I replied.

"So how is Concrete Angels doing of course you are wearing the colors today." She said. I laughed.

"It's going great. We are all just getting in the grove of things. We have helped quite a few children by paying for hospital pills court fees and even giving them temporary housing." I said. They both smiled.

"It sounds wonderful. I bought the necklace and it is just a beautiful design." Rihanna said.

"Yeah it is. I think it fits with the name wonderfully." I replied.

"So onto other jewlery what is up with this beautiful gold locket." Tyra asked pointing at the locket aorund my neck. I was hesitant because I really didn't know if I should tell everyone this. I looked offstage.

"Umm. Well" I stuttered. Then Lauren walked onto the stage with a cell phone. She handed it to me. I heard Troy's voice on the other line. He told me I could tell them anything and everything. I said okay and handed the phone back to Lauren who then walked off the stage.

"So?" Tyra asked.

"Ok this locket was given to me by Troy's mother who got it from her mother in law. It's been past down from woman to woman for over 200 years. Inisde is a picture of the late Troy Bolton who gave it to his wife when they arrived here. Shortly after he died. She gave to the mother of her first born grandchild from her sons. It has just been past down and now I have it. It's special." I explained.

"It's wonderful that they have held on to the tradition and there are millions of girls who want to be in your place." She said. I smiled.

"Now Rihanna what are you doing after this?" I asked her. She just shrugged.

"Nothing I guess. Why?" She asked.

"Well I was wondering if you would like to go to lunch and shopping with me. Its just going to be us, Lauren and my brothers come please?" I asked and did a puppy dog pout. She just laughed and nodded.

After the shoot Rihanna, Lauren and I all got in the limo and headed towards the restaurant. She really seemed like a cool person and I could feel a friendship coming on. As soon as we got there we were escorted to a table where I found T.J. and Cameron laughing. They both stood up and hugged Lauren and I while I introduced them to Rihanna.

"Rihanna meet my brothers T.J. and Cameron. Brother meet Rihanna." I said. They shook hands. Rihanna and Cameron just stared into each others eyes. I looked at T.J. and Lauren and we laughed.

We were soon sitting all around the table having a conversation when our waitress came up. We all looked up at her. T.J. looked like he had seen the most beautiful thing in the world. There she stood a average height girl with blue eyes and a gold ring around the pupils. She had medium light brown hair with metallic blue nails. She looked at us and smiled.

"My name is Greta and I will be your server. What can I get you today?" She said.

**Author's Note: Thanks for all the auditions. I have picked a winner Greta Rules. Congratulations Greta. I may have another audtion again. I have decided to make my couple Taylor/Ryan, and Sharpay/Chad. Also thanks for the reviews. I don't know how much longer this story should be so tell me. Once I get a total of 60 reviews for the whole story there should be an update. I love to hear responses. **

**For baby names I have come up with a few so far from reviewers. Put two together or give me one:**

**Matthew **

**Brady**

**Alexander**

**Sophia**

**Isabella**

**Haylie **

**Michelle**

**Nichole**

**Review please. Thank you for reading. **

**Luv ya guys,**

**Mandy94**


	21. Chapter 19

One Night  
Chapter: 19  
Published On: 7/1/08  
Written By: Mandy94

**_Whole Story In Gabi's POV_**

* * *

**_Last Chapter:_**

_After the shoot Rihanna, Lauren and I all got in the limo and headed towards the restaurant. She really seemed like a cool person and I could feel a friendship coming on. As soon as we got there we were escorted to a table where I found T.J. and Cameron laughing. They both stood up and hugged Lauren and I while I introduced them to Rihanna._

_"Rihanna meet my brothers T.J. and Cameron. Brother meet Rihanna." I said. They shook hands. Rihanna and Cameron just stared into each others eyes. I looked at T.J. and Lauren and we laughed._

_We were soon sitting all around the table having a conversation when our waitress came up. We all looked up at her. T.J. looked like he had seen the most beautiful thing in the world. There she stood a average height girl with blue eyes and a gold ring around the pupils. She had medium light brown hair with metallic blue nails. She looked at us and smiled._

_"My name is Greta and I will be your server. What can I get you today?" She said._

**_This Chapter:_**

I had a very big feeling that Greta wouldn't just be our server anymore. There was something about her but I couldn't just pinpoint it. We all ordered our meals and she walked away.

"Did anyone get a vibe from her. Not a bad one just a vibe?" I asked everyone. They all nodded her heads.

"It's like she is going to be something in our life's." Cameron said. I smiled. I was thinking the same thing.

"She's cute." T.J. said in a daze. I lauged and then my eyes went wide. I had just figured out what that vibe was. I looked at the others and the all had the same look except T.J.

"I think I just figured it out." I said. They nodded. "Someone has a love interest." I said to T.J. Everyone laughed while he blushed.

"That's not funny. I don't tease you and Troy do I?" He asked with a smirk. I shook my head but still replied.

"He don't tease us because the first time you met him you fainted." I said. He blushed again.

"Is this pick on T.J. day?" He asked. We all laughed and continued our conversation.

We were interrupted by a teary eyed Great coming and handing us her food. Once she was about to walk away a gently grabbed her arm and pulled her in the booth beside me.

"What's wrong?" Lauren asked her.

"The stupid boss. He things everyone is his slave. I have been working here for 36 hours straight without a break and I am not allowed to go home." She said. I shook my head. By law you can't do that. I had graduated college with a degree in law so I knew somethings. Not that I would want to be a lawyer I could be though.

"How about you just stay here and take a nap and then we can drive you home. " T.J. said. I smiled.

"I got evicted. The boss isn't paying me my money and I am to afraid to stand up to anyone." She told us. I shook my head again. This boss was a creep.

"Ok you can stay with me. We have plenty of extra rooms and it would be no problem." I said. She smiled wide and hugged me.

"Thank You. Thank You." She said. I just smiled.

"It is no problem now take a nap. And then we are going to do a little shopping and then go home." I said.

"Where are you clothes and things?" Rihanna asked.

"They threw them away." She said looking down.

"Okay Okay. Now we have to go shopping for you. Yeah." Lauren said. We shook our heads.

"Are you sure. I don't want you guys wasting your time on me." She said.

"It is no problem. You are nice so why not." Cameron said. We continued eating and talking until we were done. We were getting ready to leave when the manager called Greta.

"Greta get your ass back here. You are not supposed to leave." He snarled. Greta hid behind T.J. who looked like he could kill someone. I slowly grabbed Greta's hand and walked to her boss.

"Come here you useless person." He said trying to grab Greta's hand.

"You keep your hands off my client. You will not talk to her. She has quit. And my lawyers will be getting a hold of you." I said. He looked at me and smirked.

"You can't win. I always do." He said. I shook my head.

"If I don't shut you down for your unlawful act. I will make sure you have no business. You think you are better than me and you just wait. I have more power then you. One commercial could stop your business. Now Greta get your things." I said. I was heated and mad. She didn't move. "Now Greta" I said again. She hurried up and grabbed her things. "Goodbye." We both walked out the door to the limo. We had decided to just all ride with each other so we wouldn't waste gas.

"Sorry I kinda yelled Greta." I told her. She just nodded.

"It's ok. Will you really use your lawyers?" She asked. I looked at her.

"Probably. It is illegal for someone to work that long involuntarily. And withholding your pay is illegal too. So we have to but you have one of the best lawyers so it will be okay." I told her and wrapped her in a hug.

Once we got to the shopping mall we went crazy. We shopped for everything while we made the boys hold our bags. Greta just alone had at least ten bags but it was ok. The limo took us home and we wondered into the house. I opened the door.

"Troy. Troy come here." I yelled. He appeared out of the kitchen with a sandwich in hand. He looked at us and chuckled.

"Troy this is Greta do you mind if she stays with us?" I asked him. He shook his head.

"Nope. Well hello Greta I am Troy and welcome to our humble abode." He said. Greta and I giggled. He shook her hands. I grabbed my bags and I told her to follow me with hers. Once I had put my bags in the master bedroom I headed to one of the guestrooms.

"You can stay in here. If you need anything just call me down." I told her. She nodded. I closed the door and made my way downstairs.

I was thinking. Maybe it is time for my brothers to find a love and be happy like me.

* * *

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews for the next chapter I want a total of 70 reviews please. The next chapter will kinda be focusing on couples hint hint. For the baby names I have choosen a possible two options since people like these. Please tell me what you think.**

**Boy: **

**Brady Alexander Bolton**

**or**

**Matthew Alexander Bolton**

**Girl:**

**Haylie Nichole Bolton**

**or**

**Sophia Isabella Bolton**

**Please pick one that you like and review please. Or take me poll on the page. This chapter goes out to Greta Rules. **

**Luv ya guys,**

**Mandy94**


	22. Chapter 20

One Night  
Chapter: 20  
Published On: 07/06/2008  
Written By: Mandy94

**_Whole Story In Gabi's POV_**

* * *

_**Last Chapter:**_

_"It's ok. Will you really use your lawyers?" She asked. I looked at her._

_"Probably. It is illegal for someone to work that long involuntarily. And withholding your pay is illegal too. So we have to but you have one of the best lawyers so it will be okay." I told her and wrapped her in a hug._

_Once we got to the shopping mall we went crazy. We shopped for everything while we made the boys hold our bags. Greta just alone had at least ten bags but it was ok. The limo took us home and we wondered into the house. I opened the door._

_"Troy. Troy come here." I yelled. He appeared out of the kitchen with a sandwich in hand. He looked at us and chuckled._

_"Troy this is Greta do you mind if she stays with us?" I asked him. He shook his head._

_"Nope. Well hello Greta I am Troy and welcome to our humble abode." He said. Greta and I giggled. He shook her hands. I grabbed my bags and I told her to follow me with hers. Once I had put my bags in the master bedroom I headed to one of the guestrooms._

_"You can stay in here. If you need anything just call me down." I told her. She nodded. I closed the door and made my way downstairs._

_I was thinking. Maybe it is time for my brothers to find a love and be happy like me._

**_This Chapter:_**

It had been about a week since the incident with Greta. My lawyers were talking to his lawyers. He still thought he was doing nothing wrong so tomorrow we would be going to court. Right now Troy and I were both laying in bed talking. He was making small circles on my stomach. It really did calm me. The babies had started kicking a couple days ago and it got annoying.

"Hey babe. When do we want to start decorating the baby rooms?" Troy asked. I looked at him.

"I don't know. Soon we should like start painting and looking for furniture though. What colors do you like? I asked him.

"Since we are have a girl and a boy we should combine like both types of colors. We could always go for like split the wall and make one half a pale yellow and the other have like a cream color." He replied. I looked at him. Sometimes he would amaze me by thinking things like this.

"That is a great idea. What room are we going to make it?" I asked him. He looked like he was deep in thought.

"How about the room across the hall next to Greta's room. That way they are near us but we won't bug them if they are asleep." He said with a smirk. I giggled.

"Sure." I was about to say something else when we were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come in." Troy yelled. The door opened and in popped Olivia.

"Gabby, Troy. There are people at the door for you." She said. I nodded and got out of bed. I was wearing shorts and a tank top that showed my belly. Troy and I made our ways downstairs to see a couple guests in the house.

"Hello people. What are you doing here at 9 a.m. on a Saturday morning?" I asked them. Standing in our living room was Chad with his girlfriend and my best friend Sharpay and my other bestfriend Taylor and her boyfriend Ryan along with the Jonas Brothers, Lauren and another girl that I didn't know.

"Well us boys need some help from you with a couple songs." Joe said looking at me. I nodded my head and told them to sit. I looked at the other ones.

"Remember it is couple day we decided to just come over and hang our here instead of going out." Sharpay said. I nodded once and and told them to sit. I looked towards Lauren and the other girl.

"What I can't just come and see my favorite brother and his girlfriend?" Lauren asked with mockhurt. I shook my head and looked at the other girl.

"I am Gabriella. Who are you?" I asked her. She looked nervous.

"Gabster chill. This is my cousin Jordin Sparks. She has made it to the finale of American Idol and need your help." Chad said. I nodded.

"Ok what do you need help with?" I asked her.

"Well since it is the finale, the final two have to pick their idol in music to sing with them. I wasn't sure you to pick so I told Chad that I liked you and he said he could arrange it. So basically I am asking if you will sing a song with me?" She said. I looked at her surprised.

"Of course. I knew you looked formular. Now how about we put on our swim suits and spend the day outside?" I asked. Everyone nodded and went to get there swimming suits. I looked at Troy and shook my head. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around me.

"People love you get used to it." He said. I nodded into his chest and then walked upstairs.

I quickly changed into a pink and white polka dot tankini. Troy was wearing blue swimming shorts. I had changed Olivia into her bathing suit and we were sitting by the pool. Suddenly everyone appeared in the backyard. I looked at the questioningly and the focused on Chad.

"We need to talk about this walking into the house situation. What if I was naked or something?" I asked him. I look of horror passed his face and I smirked while everyone else laughed.

"You walk around the house naked?" He asked in disbelief. Everyone just laughed more. By now some of them were in the pool and some were sitting in chairs.

"Only upstairs Chad." I said. He shook his head.

"Okay now lets figure these problems out." I said. Everyone nodded. "Okay Jordin did you pick out a song?" I asked her. She shook her head. " Okay. Jonas Brothers what do you need help with?" I asked them.

"Writing this one song. And maybe a record label." Nick asked. I shook my head.

"Record label you should ask Jack, Troy's dad about since he owns one and about those songs. What about them?" I asked**. (In case I haven't said. Troy's dad owns a record label**.)

"Just fine tuning them." Kevin said from his spot in the pool. I slowly helped them with their songs and then I turned to Jordin who was sitting beside me with her feet in the pool.

"What kind of song do you want?" I asked her. She looked at me.

"I don't know. They said we could write a song though." She said. She seemed so nervous so I just smiled.

"Okay. That sounds good. Now what is the best advice that you have heard before?" I asked her. She looked at me confused but answered anyways.

"My mom always said to just take one step at a time." I nodded and then I got an idea. I excused myself and walked into the kitchen and started writing. About 20 minutes later I was finally done and I walked outside with the note pad. Everyone looked at me.

"Okay finished." I said sitting beside Jordin. Everyone else was in the pool messing around.

"Let's hear it." Ryan said. I just nodded and started singing.

_Hurry up and wait  
So close, but so far away  
Everything that you've always dreamed of  
Close enough for you to taste  
But you just can't touch_

_You wanna show the world, but no one knows your name yet  
Wonder when and where and how you're gonna make it  
You know you can if you get the chance  
In your face as the door keeps slamming  
Now you're feeling more and more frustrated  
And you're getting all kind of impatient waiting_

_We live and we learn to take  
One step at a time  
There's no need to rush  
It's like learning to fly  
Or falling in love  
It's gonna happen and it's  
Supposed to happen that we  
Find the reasons why  
One step at a time_

_You believe and you doubt  
You're confused, you got it all figured out  
Everything that you always wished for  
Could be yours, should be yours, would be yours  
If they only knew_

_You wanna show the world, but no one knows your name yet  
Wonder when and where and how you're gonna make it  
You know you can if you get the chance  
In your face as the door keeps slamming  
Now you're feeling more and more frustrated  
And you're getting all kind of impatient waiting_

_We live and we learn to take  
One step at a time  
There's no need to rush  
It's like learning to fly  
Or falling in love  
It's gonna happen and it's  
Supposed to happen that we  
Find the reasons why  
One step at a time_

_When you can't wait any longer  
But there's no end in sight  
when you need to find the strength  
It's the faith that makes you stronger  
The only way you get there  
Is one step at a time_

_We live and we learn to take  
One step at a time  
There's no need to rush  
It's like learning to fly  
Or falling in love  
It's gonna happen and it's  
Supposed to happen that we  
Find the reasons why  
One step at a time_

_We live and we learn to take  
One step at a time  
There's no need to rush  
It's like learning to fly  
Or falling in love  
It's gonna happen and it's  
Supposed to happen that we  
Find the reasons why  
One step at a time_

When I finished the song everyone clapped and Jordin hugged me.

"That was wonderful. Now we just need a beat and we are going to blow them away." She said to me. I smiled.

"It just came to me." I said and they laughed.

Today was going great. I just can't wait to see what tomorrow will bring.

* * *

**Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews. Sorry for the delay. Take my poll about the baby names. If you have any ideas please tell me. By the way I was think about starting a story in the Camp Rock category. It would be a Jemi Story. I am not sure. I would love an idea or a co-author maybe with that. Once again thanks. Next chapter when I get to 90 total reviews. **

**Luv ya guys,**

**Mandy94**


	23. Chapter 21

One Night  
Chapter: 21  
Published On: 7/11/08  
Written By: Mandy94

**_Whole Story In Gabi's POV_**

* * *

**_Last Chapter:_**

_We live and we learn to take  
One step at a time  
There's no need to rush  
It's like learning to fly  
Or falling in love  
It's gonna happen and it's  
Supposed to happen that we  
Find the reasons why  
One step at a time_

_When I finished the song everyone clapped and Jordin hugged me._

_"That was wonderful. Now we just need a beat and we are going to blow them away." She said to me. I smiled._

_"It just came to me." I said and they laughed._

_Today was going great. I just can't wait to see what tomorrow will bring._

**_This Chapter:_**

I woke up to the bright sunshine in my eyes. I rolled over trying to dig my head into Troy's chest to get away from the brightness when I realized he wasn't laying next to me. I slowly sat up and looked around the room to find that he wasn't in here. I looked at the clock to see what time it is. In big red letters in read 10:20 a.m. Greta's court hearing was at noon, and it took a half an hour to drive there. I hurried and got in the shower to get ready.

Once I was out of the shower I got dressed in and light pink maternity shirt, dark brown pants with and light pink heels. I sat down at my vanity to put on a little make up. It consisted of foundation, light pink eyeshadow, mascara, and I took a tube of lip gloss with me so I could put it on after breakfast. I hurried down the steps so I could eat before Greta and I left. I suddenly stopped at the bottom of the steps looking at all the people in my house. It was kinda like a repeat of yesterday but with more people.

"Ok. What is everyone doing here?" I yelled over the chatter. I looked towards Troy who was talking with his brother and he shrugged. They all then looked at me and smiled. "We will go through this neatly when I point to you tell me why you are here." I said. They all nodded. I started in the kitchen and pointed to my brothers.

"Greta invited us to come with here." Cameron said for himself and T.J. I nodded and pointed to Allison.

"Lauren and I are hanging out with Olivia today." She said I nodded and moved on to both sets of parents.

"We can't just come spend time with our children?" My mom asked. I moved on the Jonas Brothers.

"Jack told us to meet him here. Plus we had nothing else to do." Kevin said. I nodded. I pointed to our friends.

"Troy invited us over." Chad said. I looked at Troy and he looked confused.

"Whatever Chad. You know I didn't." Troy said. I just laughed at moved on to Rihanna and Jordin.

"I have information for the Idol thing." Jordin said. I nodded and Rihanna just kept quiet. I moved to Angelina and and Brad along with Angelina's little sister and my cousin Demi.

"We wanted to come visit family." Angelina said.

"I also have to talk to you." Brad said. I nodded. I then pointed to Caleb.

"Everyone else is here." He said. I shook my head. I then turned to Troy.

"I live here." He said getting up and kissing my cheek before walking into the kitchen. I took a deep breath.

"Ok. I don't mind you all here but next time can you please call first. Now everyone go outside and have fun. Play basketball, swim. I don't care. But if you break something. I will hurt you and then you will replace it." I told them all before walking into the kitchen to eat. Great then appeared beside me and grabbed a bowl of cereal and sat at a stool on the island.

"Are you nervous?" I asked her.

"Not really. I just hope it all goes good." She replied I nodded. We both hurried and ate then we left with Cameron and T.J.

A couple hours later we pulled up into the house after the court hearing. The judge had found in the case with Greta and had ordered her employer pay all lost wages and then a little bit more. Also he had lost his store and had his license to practice business taken away. Once we got in the house I heard music coming from outside. The four of us made our way into the backyard. Once we got there I looked all over and found everyone strewn out everywhere. Troy, Chad, Caleb and Ryan were playing basketball. Our parents were talking at the table. Sharpay, Taylor, Rihanna and Jordin were tanning by the pool. Everyone else was in the pool.

T.J. and Cameron had walked over to the edge in their nice clothes and started talking to Brad. I looked over and Greta and we smirked. I quietly walked up behind them. By now everyone was watching what we were doing but no one said anything. Brad had the biggest smile on his face. I counted to three on my fingers and I pushed Cameron in and Greta pushed T.J. Before T.J. had went under he had grabbed Greta's leg and pulled her with them. I hurried and took a couple steps back. Everyone was laughing.

"Nice Gabi." Angelina said. I nodded. Cameron came back up and looked at me with a look that could kill. I slowly backed up as he got out of the water. I hurried and ran into the house and shut the glass sliding door. Since he was so close and couldn't stop he ran into the door and fell backward. This caused everyone to laugh even more. I stuck out my tongue and then walked upstairs to change.

After I was done changing I was now wearing my bathing suit with a towel wrapped around my hips. As I got back outside I sat in a chair beside Jordin.

"So what is this news?" I asked her. She looked at me.

"Umm. The show is next Tuesday and you have to be there by five. We have to go buy something to wear or find something but we kinda have to match. No one knows that I have you because I want it to be a surprise because the judges are always saying people should be like you. So that is it." She told me. I nodded.

"We can probably find something in my closest. I have so many clothes that are brand new so it won't be a problem." I told her. She nodded. Sharpay who had been listening to our conversation immediately popped in.

"Let's go find something now." She said. We nodded and heading up to the master bedroom. Once we got in there everyone looked around and then looked at me.

"What?" I asked them. They shook their heads.

"Where is the closest?" Taylor asked. I laughed because they were looking around.

"Umm one with everyday clothes for us is through the bathroom and out the other door. The one for special things is next door. I said grabbing a key from the vanity. I led them all out the door and to the door next room next door. I unlocked it.

"Why is it locked?" Sharpay asked.

"Because incase robber was to come in all the most valuable things are in here. It is impossible to open the door without the key. There are only four keys. Troy and I have one. While both sets of parents have one. In case we were to get locked inside when a robber was here they could come get us out." I told them. They nodded. I opened the door and turned on the lights. They all gasped. It was a huge room with jewels and other expensive things.

"Ok what colors?" I asked. Sharpay looked at both Jordin and I and then thought for a moment.

"Red. We go on red and make different things around that." She said. I nodded. "Let's dress Gabriella first and then Jordin." We all said ok and started looking at stuff for me.

After about twenty minutes they had settled on a red skirt and white shirt with red strappy heals and diamond earing we then looked around for Jordin. We found a brand new Chanel red dress that went to her knees. We found diamond jewelry and red Chanel stilettos. We had tried everything on and I was pleased with it. We had put our clothes that we picked on hangers and in those carry cases along with our jewelry in the boxes and in a bag. We all hugged and went back downstairs. As soon as we got there I was bombarded by the Jonas Brothers.

"Guess what Gabi?" Joe said. I looked at them and smiled.

"What?" I asked them. They all smiled.

"Jack said Bolton Records would be happy to have us." Nick said. I laughed and looked at Jack. He smiled.

"That is great. I told you to ask him." I said. They nodded.

"But he said that you are in charge of us." Kevin said. I looked confused. "He said that you are an amazing song writer so whatever we want to record you have to like ok. Basically your our mentor." He explained. I nodded.

"That is wonderful. But could you three call before coming over. I don't mind whenever just call first?" I asked and they all nodded.

"So anyone coming to American Idol next Tuesday?" Jordin asked. Everyone nodded. "Wow." Was all I said.

"I have a big family what do you expect." She told hme. I looked confused so she just laughed. "Well I think of you as cousins. Since Chad is my actual cousin and him and Troy are like brothers it just expands on. Now look." She said motioning to the whole backyard. "We are family." She said. I laughed.

* * *

**Author's Note: I really do need reviews. I haven't been getting that many so please review more. Next chapter is American Idol. Please give ideas or anything. Take the poll. **

**Luv ya guys,**

**Mandy94**


	24. Chapter 22

One Night  
Chapter: 22  
Published On: 7/13/08  
Written By: Mandy94

**_Whole Story In Gabi's POV_**

* * *

**_Last Chapter:_**

__

"Guess what Gabi?" Joe said. I looked at them and smiled.

"What?" I asked them. They all smiled.

"Jack said Bolton Records would be happy to have us." Nick said. I laughed and looked at Jack. He smiled.

"That is great. I told you to ask him." I said. They nodded.

"But he said that you are in charge of us." Kevin said. I looked confused. "He said that you are an amazing song writer so whatever we want to record you have to like ok. Basically your our mentor." He explained. I nodded.

_"That is wonderful. But could you three call before coming over. I don't mind whenever just call first?" I asked and they all nodded._

_"So anyone coming to American Idol next Tuesday?" Jordin asked. Everyone nodded. "Wow." Was all I said._

_"I have a big family what do you expect." She told hme. I looked confused so she just laughed. "Well I think of you as cousins. Since Chad is my actual cousin and him and Troy are like brothers it just expands on. Now look." She said motioning to the whole backyard. "We are family." She said. I laughed._

_**This Chapter:**_

Today was the day that I would make my appearance on American Idol. Still we were able to keep it all a secret. No one knew except for both of our families. Jordin had been spending the night at our house the past couple of days so we could practice everything. We were making the performance big. Something no one had ever seen on the show before.

"Do you think we are over doing this?" I asked Jordin. She just shook her head.

"No. They said to make it me. I love doing things big. This is big." She reassured me. I sighed.

"Ok. Well you are going to sing this. And then that will cue the smoke. After that I will come out." I told her. She nodded.

"I got it. I just..." She trailed off and sighed. I wrapped my arm around her.

"Relax." I told her. "You just have to relax. Pretend like we are singing to here in the house just the two of us. Sing your heart out. Forget the nerves. Sing to just sing. Forget the contest. Just be you." I told her. She nodded.

We continued practicing and putting final touches on our performance. After about an hour we both got dressed in sweats. I made sure my hoodie would cover my face so no one would recognize me going onto the set. We grabbed our bags and everything that we would need and headed for the limo that I had called to drive us around for the night.

**At American Idol:**

Once we got to the set we hurried and went into Jordin's dressing room. After Jordin and I had finished getting dress there was a knock at the door. Jordin got up to answer the door while I put on my make up.

"Hey Ryan. Come on in." Jordin said. I heard the door close and I turned around.

"Hey girls. I am so waiting for the judges reaction." Ryan said. I stood up and hugged him.

"Me too." I said. "The performance is going to be like no one has ever seen before." I continued. They both nodded.

"Well I have the pictures ready. Anything else I have to worry about?" Ryan asked us. I thought for a moment and nodded. I looked at Jordin.

"Yeah Jordin can you go get me a water please?" I asked her. She nodded and left. I turned to Ryan.

"At the end of Jordin's judging I have a very big surprise for the judges and the producers of American Idol. Since they have completed five seasons I have decided to present them with a surprise. You and I are the only people who know about it besides the surprise people that are locked up. So once she is done with the judges I am going to sit her down on the steps up to the platform behind the judges table and I want you to get all the other season six contestants on the steps with her. Okay?" I said to him. He nodded.

"Yep. Got it." He said.

"And also. Chad and Troy are going to need to be allowed backstage. They are part of the surprise." I continued. He nodded. The door opened again and in walked Jordin. She handed me a bottle of water and got started on her make up.

"Well girls good luck. I will see you soon." Ryan said before giving both of us a hug and leaving. Jordin looked up at me.

"So this is really it?" She asked me. I nodded.

"Just remember relax and you will do fine." I told her rubbing her back. We finished getting ready and headed to the stage.

We waited off in the corner where no one could see us until it was our turn. Blake was out there with Justin Timberlake right now. I guess the whole thing of bring I celebrity was to see if you could get the most famous to get more voters. I just hoped we would do good. Jordin had poured her whole heart and soul into this so I wanted it to do great. We heard the audience applauded and we knew it would be our turn next.

"Great job guys." Ryan said to them after the judges had commented. The two guys then walked off the stage.

"And now for a performance from your other season six finalist Jordin Sparks and her special guest." Ryan said. There was applause.

The music started and pictures on the screen showed of famous people that either were our friends our family. It was one of when the were little and then now. I gave her and hug and she walked out on to the stage with her heels clicking. I walked around below the stage to get into place. She then started singing.

( _Italics for Jordin_; **Bold for Gabriella**; **_Bold Italics for Both_**)

_Hurry up and wait  
So close, but so far away  
Everything that you've always dreamed of  
Close enough for you to taste  
But you just can't touch_

_You wanna show the world, but no one knows your name yet  
Wonder when and where and how you're gonna make it  
You know you can if you get the chance  
In your face as the door keeps slamming  
Now you're feeling more and more frustrated  
And you're getting all kind of impatient waiting_

_We live and we learn to take  
One step at a time  
There's no need to rush  
It's like learning to fly  
Or falling in love  
It's gonna happen and it's  
Supposed to happen that we  
Find the reasons why  
One step at a time_

"Please welcome my special guest Miss Gabriella Montez." She said. The crowd yelled. I stepped onto the platform. I heard the smoke things go off and the platform started moving. I made a pose and when I got onto the stage I waved. I walked up beside Jordin and linked arms with her.

**You believe and you doubt  
You're confused, you got it all figured out  
Everything that you always wished for  
Could be yours, should be yours, would be yours  
If they only knew**

**You wanna show the world, but no one knows your name yet  
Wonder when and where and how you're gonna make it  
You know you can if you get the chance  
In your face as the door keeps slamming  
Now you're feeling more and more frustrated  
And you're getting all kind of impatient waiting**

**We live and we learn to take  
One step at a time  
There's no need to rush  
It's like learning to fly  
Or falling in love  
It's gonna happen and it's  
Supposed to happen that we  
Find the reasons why  
One step at a time**

_**When you can't wait any longer  
But there's no end in sight  
when you need to find the strength  
It's the faith that makes you stronger  
The only way you get there  
Is one step at a time**_

_**We live and we learn to take  
One step at a time  
There's no need to rush  
It's like learning to fly  
Or falling in love  
It's gonna happen and it's  
Supposed to happen that we  
Find the reasons why  
One step at a time**_

_**We live and we learn to take  
One step at a time  
There's no need to rush  
It's like learning to fly  
Or falling in love  
It's gonna happen and it's  
Supposed to happen that we  
Find the reasons why  
One step at a time**_

The song ended to the clicking of both of their shoes while they walked to the front of the middle of the stage. Once we got there the whole audience was at their feet applauding including the judges. We grabbed hands and bowed. We looked behind us to see Ryan walking. He walked into the middle of us and wrapped his arms around our shoulders.

"Well that was a great surprise for you guys. You should have seen your faces." Ryan joked. I giggled. "Well judges it is now your turn to well judge." Ryan said.

"Well I have to say that was awesome. If that was what a Jordin Sparks concert would be like yours will be sold out." Randy said. "And Gabriella wonderful job. You two were great. And the pictures at the beginning were a nice touch to the message. Overall an awesome job." Randy continued. We smiled and thanked him. We turned to Paula.

"Girls great job. It was awesome and you two look wonderful in the dresses by the way. I loved the song, the singes and everything about it. Awesome performance." She said. Everyone applauded and we turned to Simon. He was smiling which was a great sign.

"Girls. Girls. Girls. That was incredible. You totally blew Blake off the stage. The best performance ever on American Idol. If it was my say Jordin Sparks you just won." He said clapping. We smiled. I quickly hugged her. She started to go off stage but I stopped her. I looked over and smiled at Ryan and nodded. I gently showed Jordin to the steps beside Randy. Quickly all the other contestants of season six were around on both sides too. I smiled and headed back up to the stage.

"Well since American Idol has done so well over the past five seasons I decided to present it with a surprise. The careers of each of the past season American Idols sky rocketed with their win. And thanks to American Idol they made it where they are today." I said. I backed away slowly and five mics came through the stage in the front. By the look on the judges' faces I think they figured out the surprise.

"So now is a never before thing. Your past five seasons winners." I yelled. The audience screamed. "Season One Kelly Clarkson." I said. She slowly walked out, hugged me and waved. She went to the first mic. "Season Two Ruben Studdard." He did the same hugging me and walking to the mic beside Kelly. "Season Three Fantasia Barrino." She hugged me and stood beside Ruben. "Season Four Carrie Underwood." She walked out, waved and quickly hugged me before going to her spot. "And Season Five Taylor Hicks." He walked out and hugged me before going to his mic. "Your past American Idols singing Seasons Of Love from Rent. Here they are." I said. All five of them held hands and started singing.

_Five hundred twenty-five thousand  
Six hundred minutes,  
Five hundred twenty-five thousand  
Moments so dear.  
Five hundred twenty-five thousand  
Six hundred minutes  
How do you measure, measure a year?_

_In daylights, in sunsets, in midnights  
In cups of coffee  
In inches, in miles, in laughter, in strife._

_In five hundred twenty-five thousand  
Six hundred minutes  
How do you measure  
A year in the life?_

_How about love?  
How about love?  
How about love? Measure in love_

_Seasons of love. Seasons of love_

_Five hundred twenty-five thousand  
Six hundred minutes!  
Five hundred twenty-five thousand  
Journeys to plan._

_Five hundred twenty-five thousand  
Six hundred minutes  
How do you measure the life  
Of a woman or a man?_

_In truths that she learned,  
Or in times that he cried.  
In bridges he burned,  
Or the way that she died._

_It's time now to sing out,  
Tho' the story never ends  
Let's celebrate  
Remember a year in the life of friends  
Remember the love!  
Remember the love!  
Seasons of love!_

After the finished I walked out with Troy and Chad. I held a plaque while they both held two. We all walked onto the stage. The audience was screaming at their feet. I giggled and went up by the others on stage. I gave Kelly her plaque and hugged her while Chad and Troy did the same giving each star their plaque. Slowly I walked down to the judges and told them to follow me to the stage in which they did. Once they were up there we all smiled.

"So on behalf of every major record company, Troy, Chad, and myself we would like to present you with a plaque from each Idol that has won. In total for all of their first albums they have made over 3 billion dollars. So here you go." I said showing them the plaques. They smiled and hugged the Idols and then came over and hugged me.

"So since Gabriella has taken over the show I would like to say vote. Lines will be open until 6 a.m. tomorrow morning. Tune in tomorrow to find out the Season six winner of American Idol and the person that will become one of these legends." Ryan said referring to the past American Idols. We all waved to the cameras.

After the show I was talking with Jordin, Troy and Chad when the three judges and Ryan came up.

"Well Gabriella you may have to come on here more often." Paula said. I giggled. "You owned the stage. You may not have won American Idol but you definitely could have." She continued. I smiled.

"How did you get her?" Randy asked. "I hear she is so busy." He said to Jordin. She shrugged.

"Well my cousin here is Chad who is like a brother with Troy who is dating Gabriella so I guess she is like family. And plus when you show up at her house at 9 in the morning she has no exception but to help." She said while we all laughed.

"I think you could be a future judge." Simon said. I was in shock while the others had wide eyes.

"What?" I asked. He chuckled.

"With what you just did that is what American Idol is all about. And I think it is about time we get another woman judge on here." Paula continued.

"Wow." Was all I said.

"Just think about it. We would always like to have you here. You are young, fresh and new. It will be like a new breeze for American Idol. And you can probably relate to the contestants better since you are younger." Randy said.

"I will and thank you." I said to them. They waved and left. I looked at the three standing beside me.

"Wow. American Idol." Chad said. I nodded.

"That is so cool." Jordin said. I nodded again.

"Let's get out of here and take you two superstars to dinner. Just the four of us." Troy said.

"Okay." I said linking arms with him. We grabbed our stuff out of Jordin's dressing room and headed to the car with Jordin and Chad following.

Today had defiantely been an eventful day.

* * *

**Author's Note: Review please. I need reviews. I would like five for the next chapter. Please continue to take my poll. Tell me what you think. A possible judge. Yes or No? If so it may be in the sequel that will come out. The story is maybe half way now. **

**Luv ya guys,**

**Mandy94**


	25. AN Apology

_July 15th, 2008_

**_To All Readers, Reviewers, Alerters, Whoever You Are:_**

**Author's Note: **After reading the comments one person made me realize that throughout my story I have been adding more and more famous character that it kinda seems unrealistic. I have to say writing this story I get lost in my imagination and I go off in like a La La land state where I want everything to happen. I want to thank that review and for helping my realize this. It is just one flaw in my story that someone caught before it is to late. So over the next week or so I am going to be thinking of how I want the story to go on in the future. If you think fo something that I should do or a way I could take it an opinion would be wonderful. Please continue to take my poll and review. The next chapter should be up in a week or so. So everyone bless you. And thank you again. Just remember reviews really help a story become great. Input is wonderful.

Luv ya guys,

_Mandy94_


	26. Chapter 23

One Night  
Chapter: 23  
Published On: 7/19/08  
Written By: Mandy94

**_Whole Story In Gabi's POV_**

* * *

**_Last Chapter:_**

_After the show I was talking with Jordin, Troy and Chad when the three judges and Ryan came up._

_"Well Gabriella you may have to come on here more often." Paula said. I giggled. "You owned the stage. You may not have won American Idol but you definitely could have." She continued. I smiled._

_"How did you get her?" Randy asked. "I hear she is so busy." He said to Jordin. She shrugged._

_"Well my cousin here is Chad who is like a brother with Troy who is dating Gabriella so I guess she is like family. And plus when you show up at her house at 9 in the morning she has no exception but to help." She said while we all laughed._

_"I think you could be a future judge." Simon said. I was in shock while the others had wide eyes._

_"What?" I asked. He chuckled._

_"With what you just did that is what American Idol is all about. And I think it is about time we get another woman judge on here." Paula continued._

_"Wow." Was all I said._

_"Just think about it. We would always like to have you here. You are young, fresh and new. It will be like a new breeze for American Idol. And you can probably relate to the contestants better since you are younger." Randy said._

_"I will and thank you." I said to them. They waved and left. I looked at the three standing beside me._

_"Wow. American Idol." Chad said. I nodded._

_"That is so cool." Jordin said. I nodded again._

_"Let's get out of here and take you two superstars to dinner. Just the four of us." Troy said._

_"Okay." I said linking arms with him. We grabbed our stuff out of Jordin's dressing room and headed to the car with Jordin and Chad following._

_Today had defiantely been an eventful day._

**_This Chapter:_**

A month and a half had went by since the finale of American Idol. Many things had happened since then. Of course Jordin had won the show and right now she was on tour with the rest of the Top Twelve. To my surprise Simon was actually serious about the judging thing on the show. Even though it would be a once in the lifetime thing I turned it down. I told them I would be glad to come back on the show but right now my children and family were more important. My cousin Demi and the Jonas Brothers were on tour with each other after their movie Camp Rock came out. Also Greta had moved in with Allison and Lauren who had bought an apartment about 15 minutes away from here. That way they were closer to the college that all three of them were going to and got some independence, but they were also close enough so if they needed their family we were here.

My pregnancy had continued to go along great. Right now I am in the end of my second trimester. **(I don't know if the dates match up. And I don't feel like going back and adding them up so go along with it.) **The due date was coming sooner. We had painted the room that was beside Olivia's and pale yellow and green. It was very cute. We had got the basic furniture which was: two cribs, a changing table and a wardrobe thing that we could hang their clothes. Troy, Oliva and I had gotten closer and come to be like a actual family. It was the three of us soon to be five. My hectic life had calmed down to whenever I was needed they called me, which was not a lot.

At this moment Troy, Olivia and I were laying in bed talking. Tomorrow was Troy's birthday so we were going to have a small get together with our parents, siblings, along with are close friends Chad, Ryan, Sharpay, Taylor and Greta. So today we decided that just the three of us would hang out and spend time with him.

"So are you excited for the babies?" I asked Olivia. She looked up at me and her little eyes widened with excitement. She started nodding her head furiously.

"I sure am. I always wanted a little sister and brother Mom." She told me.

Also over the last month Olivia had taken to calling Troy and I, mom and dad. When she first said it I was surprised and questioned her. She looked so apprehensive about it.

**Flashback:**

_It was a Sunday morning and I was making chocolate chip pancakes for the three of us to eat for breakfast. Troy and Olivia were seated on two stools behind the island that was in the kitchen. They were talking and playing Mary Mack. It was funny to watch because Olivia's hands compared to Troy's were so small. He could wrap her hand in a fist and cover everything. I was setting a plate stacked with two pancakes in front of each of them. I placed the container of maple syrup on the island along with a container of orange juice. They each poured themselves a glass and starting eating. After she swallowed her first bite Olivia looked up at me and smiled._

_"Thank you Mom." She said. I looked over at Troy with wide eyes and his expression was the same._

_"W-w-what d-did you say." I stuttered out. She looked up at me scared._

_"Mom." She said questioningly. I nodded. She quickly started to speak again. "If you don't want me to call you that I won't." She said. I smiled at her and walked around the island. I wrapped her into a hug and rubbed the back of her head._

_"You can call me whatever you want. It just caught me off guard." I said. She nodded. "You can call Troy whatever you like too." I said. She turned to look at him. _

_"You can call me whatever you want Livs." He said rubbing a finger across her cheek._

_"So mom and dad are okay?" She questioned hope filled her eyes. I nodded._

_"You sure can." Troy said. He reached over and pulled both of us into a hug._

_"Now look at our little family. We got two kids on the way too." I said happily. We all just laughed._

**End Flashback:**

"I know you do." I said. She looked at me confused. "You tell us how much you wanted one all the time." I said with a laugh.

"So girls what is on the agenda today?" Troy questioned.

"Nothing. Just hanging out around the house." I said. He nodded.

"Can I give you your present now Dad?" Olivia said.

"Of course." He said. She got up and ran towards her room to get the present. I looked over at Troy and placed a light kiss on his lips. When we pulled back he smiled down at me. Olivia came running back in and jumped on the bed but careful to watch my stomach.

"Here you got." She said handing him a little gift bag and a card.

He opened the card first and smiled. I looked at it and smiled to. She had wrote "Happy Birthday Dad" in big letters on the front and on the inside she drew a picture of our family. Of course instead of making my stomach round she drew two tiny little babies. Next he opened the bag pulling out a t-shirt. He unfolded it and chuckled at what it said. I looked around at it and smiled. "Bolton's are the Best" was written across it.

"That saying is right." He said and we all laughed. "I love my present Livs. Thank you." He said kissing her forehead.

"Your welcome." She giggled back. I laughed and grabbed the locket that hung around my neck. I found myself doing that a lot. It just gave me a sense of comfort and everything.

"So what do you want to do?" I asked Troy. He shrugged.

"A movie sounds good." He stated and I nodded.

"Which one?" I asked grabbing the remote and pulling up the screen list of all the movies.

"Transformers. Shia is awesome." He said. I laughed and clicked play on the movie. It came up and we started watching it.

So today was being lazy and just spending time with the ones you love. Tomorrow well we will see what will happen.

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope everyone likes it. It is kinda short. I changed everything around a little bit so celebrities will be on they just won't overpower anything. This was a light, cute, fluffy chapter before the drama. Review and tell me what you think is giong to happen in the next chapter. I need 5 reviews for the next one. Continue to take my poll.**

**Luv ya guys,**

**Mandy94**


	27. Chapter 24

One Night  
Chapter: 24  
Published On: 7/22/08  
Written By: Mandy94

**_Whole Story In Gabi's POV_**

* * *

_**Last Chapter:**_

_"Can I give you your present now Dad?" Olivia said._

_"Of course." He said. She got up and ran towards her room to get the present. I looked over at Troy and placed a light kiss on his lips. When we pulled back he smiled down at me. Olivia came running back in and jumped on the bed but careful to watch my stomach._

_"Here you got." She said handing him a little gift bag and a card._

_He opened the card first and smiled. I looked at it and smiled to. She had wrote "Happy Birthday Dad" in big letters on the front and on the inside she drew a picture of our family. Of course instead of making my stomach round she drew two tiny little babies. Next he opened the bag pulling out a t-shirt. He unfolded it and chuckled at what it said. I looked around at it and smiled. "Bolton's are the Best" was written across it._

_"That saying is right." He said and we all laughed. "I love my present Livs. Thank you." He said kissing her forehead._

_"Your welcome." She giggled back. I laughed and grabbed the locket that hung around my neck. I found myself doing that a lot. It just gave me a sense of comfort and everything._

_"So what do you want to do?" I asked Troy. He shrugged._

_"A movie sounds good." He stated and I nodded._

_"Which one?" I asked grabbing the remote and pulling up the screen list of all the movies._

_"Transformers. Shia is awesome." He said. I laughed and clicked play on the movie. It came up and we started watching it._

_So today was being lazy and just spending time with the ones you love. Tomorrow well we will see what will happen._

_**This Chapter:**_

The day had been going great so far. All of the guests had arrived which included our parents, our siblings and very close friends. Right now Lucille, my mom and I were just getting back from picking Troy's cake up at the store. As soon as we opened the door we saw Troy storm up the stairs. I went to call after him but Chad beat me to it. He ran up the stairs following him while calling out his name. I was confused. When we left everything was fine but now. I look at the mothers and they have the same look of confusion on their face.

We hurry up and put down the cake, and then walk out to the backyard. I look around at the people and they all look mad. Bright red faces. As soon as Lauren sees me she grabs Olivia's hand and takes her inside the house. I am guessing she realized that I was mad and when I am mad words that she shouldn't hear come out.

"What the hell was that?" I asked them irratated.

"Nothing." T.J. mumbled.

"Oh it sure was something." I shouted. They all looked at me scared.

"Gabs. Call down." Chad said as he walked out into the backyard. I take a deep breath and let it out.

"Now what the hell happened?" I guestioned while sitting down in an open chair at the end of the table. Chad and the moms stood behind me.

"This." Allison said slidding a magazine over to me. I looked down at the cover.

**Troy Bolton's Baby Mama's **

_Over ten women have come forth saying that Troy Bolton is the father of their children. We all though he was a player but this is a bit much. "  
__I told him about his child but he just looked at me and laughed. He walked away and I haven't seen him since." One mother says.  
"He sends my baby a gift each month." Another says. Who do we really believe in these stories. The celebrity or the  
mother. We hope to find out soon. But good luck with everything for everyone. _

"Ok. And?" I asked them confused. They all looked at me with wide eyes.

"You don't care that he has more children?" Cameron asked with shock. I shook me head.

"This isn't true." I said. "Why would I believe them?" I asked. I was starting to think that the whole arguement was about this which was crazy.

"Because why would they lie. Troy has a lot more to lose then they do." My dad stated.

"Ok so you are suggesting that Troy lied?" I questioned and the ones in front of me nodded. I looked behind at Chad and he shook his head.

"I find it quite sick that you take a strangers side rather than your or blood." Chad said with a harsh tone.

"Yeah me too." Lucille said eyeing Jack and Caleb. They stood their ground though.

"But why would they lie?" Sharpay asked. I looked at her agitated.

"Why wouldn't they?" I asked.

"Ok we know you love him and everything but can you stop thinking with your heart and start with your mind." Taylor mumbled. I whipped my head.

"I am think with my mind. And I am thinking you guys have made the biggest mistake of your lives." I said. They all looked at me confused.

"What?" They all asked.

"I think you picking these women of Troy may have just cost you any kind of relationship you have with him." I said getting mad again. My mom put her hand on my shoulder and I looked up at her. She motioned for me to calm down again which I did.

"Why would me have ruined a relationship. He is the one that is lieing." Greta said. The rest of them shouted with a chorus of "yeahs". I stood up and banged my fist off of the table. They all shut up quickly.

"You all just shut up and listen to me carefully. Troy is not lieing." I said in a harsh tone.

"When will you realize that he lied to you. He probably lied about everything he told you." Caleb said with an eye roll. "He probably lied to get you to sleep with him like ever other person." He mumbled but loud enough for people to hear.

"Okay Caleb I tried being nice to you but no." I said stepping closer to him. "Why do you make him seem so bad?" I asked him. He looked at me with his cold blue eyes.

"Because he always got everything he wanted." Caleb shouted. I walked a little closer until I was right in front of his face.

"Except that one girl. You just had to take her away from him." I said. He paled in an instance once he realized what I was talking about.

"You know?" He questioned.

"Yes I do. Along with Chad and you sister." I said. He looked over at Chad who looked ready to kill.

"What girl?" Jack asked. I smiled and walked back over to the chair and sat down. I went to speak.

"Gabriella don't." Caleb said. I smiled and shook me head.

"What girl?" Lucille asked really wanting to know what happened.

"Gabriella please don't. Don't tell." Caleb pleaded to me.

"Sorry. Don't you know the saying you mess with fire and you will get burned?" I questioned him and he nodded. "Now it is burn time." I said and smirked.

* * *

**Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews. I am glad everyone is liking the way I changed the story around. It sadly is coming to a close in around maybe 5 to 10 chapters. Review and tell me how you would like it to end. Also review and tell me what you think happened. I need 10 reviews for the next chapter and don't forget to take the poll.**

**Luv ya guys,**

**Mandy94**


	28. Chapter 25

One Night  
Chapter: 25  
Published On: 08/02/08  
Written By: Mandy94

**_Whole Story In Gabi's POV_**

* * *

**_Last Chapter:_**

_"Okay Caleb I tried being nice to you but no." I said stepping closer to him. "Why do you make him seem so bad?" I asked him. He looked at me with his cold blue eyes._

_"Because he always got everything he wanted." Caleb shouted. I walked a little closer until I was right in front of his face._

_"Except that one girl. You just had to take her away from him." I said. He paled in an instance once he realized what I was talking about._

_"You know?" He questioned._

_"Yes I do. Along with Chad and you sister." I said. He looked over at Chad who looked ready to kill._

_"What girl?" Jack asked. I smiled and walked back over to the chair and sat down. I went to speak._

_"Gabriella don't." Caleb said. I smiled and shook me head._

_"What girl?" Lucille asked really wanting to know what happened._

_"Gabriella please don't. Don't tell." Caleb pleaded to me._

_"Sorry. Don't you know the saying you mess with fire and you will get burned?" I questioned him and he nodded. "Now it is burn time." I said and smirked._

**_This Chapter:_**

Everyone was looking at me. I leaned back in my chair and took a sip of lemonade from the table. I was trying to figure out how I would tell them. I looked at Chad and he just smiled at me. He must be thinking the same thing. Someone cleared their throat and brought me out of my thoughts I looked back at everyone and sighed.

"Caleb you want to start or shall I." I said.

"I'll tell since we should have explained everything a long time ago." He said. I nodded and took another sip of lemonade. "When Troy was in his sophomore year of college he started dating this girl. Not many people liked her because she was a snob but he really did like her. They dated all through sophomore and junior year. The summer of junior to Senior year I was at home and I got a knock on the door. I opened the door and their stood and crying Abigail. That was her name. She started mumbling words but I couldn't really hear her." I started. I looked at him and then up at Chad. The story we heard went a little differently. We heard the sliding glass door open and Troy walked on to the deck. We all looked over at him.

"Continue. I want to know what happens because what I heard from Abigail was different so far." Troy said. He lifted me up and sat in chair I was sitting in and then set me on his lap. I layed my head on his chest as we listened to the story.

"When she finally stopped crying she told me that Troy had been cheating on her with some whore. That they had been sleeping with each other for a while." Caleb said looking at Troy I felt him stiffen and then he let out a deep breath. "She got some beer out of my fridge and just started drinking. I took one from her and drank to. By the time I was on my fourth one she was kinda out of it. I don't remember much but I do remember I woke up the next morning to her laying beside me." He continued. Troy took another deep breath and wrapped his arms around me tighter.

"I told her we should tell Troy about what happened but she said that they had already broken up. Since they weren't together I didn't think it was such a big thing until Troy found out. He wouldn't talk to me, wouldn't look at me. After a couple months we slowly talked a little more and more. We were never as close as we were. We never talked about what happened. I guess we should have." Caleb finished. I turned and looked at Troy and he closed his eyes.

"This Abigail girl is no good." He said. "She is such a big liar." He added. Caleb looked at him confused.

"What?" He asked.

"She lied to both of us. She told me that you two had been sleeping with each other for a couple months. That's why I was mad at you. So this only happened once?" Troy asked Caleb looking into his eyes for a sign that he was lieing.

"Just that one time. After that I never saw her again." Caleb said. Troy let out a deep breath. "What did she lie to me about?" Caleb asked.

"I wasn't cheating on her." Troy said. "And she didn't break up with me."

"Ok what is the real story?" Lucille questioned. I was looking around thinking the same thing.

"Well I guess she got tired of me and slept with Caleb and decided to lie about everything to cause a rift between us that just so worked." Troy said. We all nodded.

"Ok about these. You say they aren't true. How do you know?" Jack said pointing to the magazine.

"I can honestly say those kids aren't mine." Troy said.

"How?" My dad asked. Troy let out a deep breath.

"I have only ever slept with one person." Troy said quietly but everyone still heard him. Their eyes all went wide.

"So Gabriella was your first?" Lucille questioned and he nodded. She smiled. "I knew what they said about you was a lie." She continued. I smiled. Troy got up and set me back in the chair. He kissed his moms head and gave me a kiss.

"I am going to go." He said. I nodded and kissed him again.

"Love you." I mumbled against his lips.

"Love you too." He said and then left.

A couple minutes later I heard the front door slam and then the engine of a car start. I looked back at everyone and they all had their eyes wide. I smiled and looked back up at Chad you had the same smile on their face. We just proved what I said earlier was right.

"So that is how you knew he wasn't lieing?" Cameron questioned and I nodded.

"He told me that before we ever did anything at that party. He said he didn't want me to believe rumors or anything." I said smiling to myself. All of the sudden I felt a pain in my side. I grabbed my stomach. Everyone looked at me concerned.

"Hija what's wrong." My mom asked. I looked up at her. I had tears in my eyes.

"It hurts mama." I said. She looked at me.

"T.J., Cameron call an ambulance." She said without looking away. "Gabi just stay calm." She said rubbing my head.

"It's to early mama." I said. I hugged her. I felt her move away and Caleb come into view.

"Gabriella I need you to lay down and just take deep breaths." He told me and I nodded. He and Chad both helped me onto the ground while I took deep breaths. I looked up at him and grabbed his hand.

"Caleb it's to early. They won't make it. " I said with a sob. He squeezed my left hand while Chad held the other.

"You just need to stay calm. The doctors will fix everything and the kids will be fine. Troy will come back you will be a mother. Just stay calm." He said reassuringly. I nodded. The last thing I heard before everything went black were the sirens signaling help was on the way.

Stay calm and everything will be ok I thought over and over again.

**_

* * *

_****Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews. I know it may seem like I am rushing the story ending but I kinda want to end it. Take the for the last time. And give me ideas. How would you like to see what happens. The ending I mean. Ten reviews for the next chapter.**

**Luv ya guys,**

**Mandy94**


	29. Chapter 26

One Night  
Chapter: 26  
Published On: 08/23/08  
Written By: Mandy94

**_Whole Story In Gabi's POV_**

* * *

**_Last Chapter:_**

_"Hija what's wrong." My mom asked. I looked up at her. I had tears in my eyes._

_"It hurts mama." I said. She looked at me._

_"T.J., Cameron call an ambulance." She said without looking away. "Gabi just stay calm." She said rubbing my head._

_"It's to early mama." I said. I hugged her. I felt her move away and Caleb come into view._

_"Gabriella I need you to lay down and just take deep breaths." He told me and I nodded. He and Chad both helped me onto the ground while I took deep breaths. I looked up at him and grabbed his hand._

_"Caleb it's to early. They won't make it. " I said with a sob. He squeezed my left hand while Chad held the other._

_"You just need to stay calm. The doctors will fix everything and the kids will be fine. Troy will come back you will be a mother. Just stay calm." He said reassuringly. I nodded. The last thing I heard before everything went black were the sirens signaling help was on the way._

_Stay calm and everything will be ok I thought over and over again._

**_This Chapter:_**

When I woke up I was in the hospital. I looked around to see my friends and family all talking quietly around the hospital room. The room was large so everyone could fit in without being squished or bumping the machines. The walls were painted a nice light yellow color and it had ducks around the top as a border. Ducks now that made me laugh. I reminded me of a kids room. I looked at each person until I realised Troy wasn't there. I let out a sigh and thought he was mad and needed space.

A couple seconds after I let out the sigh I had many eyes looking at me. My mom and Lucille immediately got up and rushed over to my side. They both gave me a kiss on the forehead and a hug.

"How are you doing hija?" My mom asked me. I shrugged.

"Ok. Just a little sore." I stated and she nodded. I looked around. "What happened?" I asked them. Lucille looked at me with sad eyes.

"First someone go tell the doctor she is awake." Lucille stated and Jack got up and walked out the room. She turned back to me. "You blacked out. I guess from the stress but you were in premature labor. They rushed you here and into and emergancy c-section. We don't really know anything beyond that because they won't tell us anything." She said I nodded.

"Where's Troy?" I asked. They all looked at me with sad eyes.

"We don't know. He hasn't picked up his phone or came by." Chad said. "I am sure he will be here soon." He reassured me.

"Thanks." I said with a sad smile. I wanted to know how my babies were. The door opening interrupted my thoughts. I looked up to find a middle age woman with a white coat on. She looked at all of us and smiled.

"Good evening Gabriella." She said walking over to me. "I am Dr. Smith." She continued while writing down some things from the machines she was looking at.

"How is Gabriella?" My dad quickly asked her. She turned her attention to us after she was done.

"She is fine. Just a little sore from the incision but she will be fine." The doctor told us. I sighed in relief and then concern came back.

"The babies?" Jack asked. Her smile grew at the mention.

"They are fine. They are both a little small but with time they will get bigger. The boy was born first and then his little sister." She smiled which made me smile.

"When can I see them?" I asked with eagerness in my voice. She laughed at my tone.

"Right now." She said while walking to the door. Once she opened it I found those familiar pair of blue eyes. He walked in the room with a baby wrapped in a blanket on each shoulder. On his left was a girl because of the pink blanket and a boy on the right because of the blue blanket.

"I brought presents." He joked. We all laughed. He walked over and kissed me before he was surrounded by our family. "Ok back up you are going to scare them." He said and everyone went back to where they were sitting.

"Names?" Lauren asked after Troy handed me the girl. The two of us had finally decided on the name yesterday. Each one meant something to us a name passed on from the family.

"This is Sophia Isabella." I said looking at the little girl. She looked like a mix of both of us. Troy's bright blue eyes shaggy hair but it was dark brown like mine. "She is named after each of our grandmothers on our mothers side." I said and everyone "awwed".

"And this is Matthew Alexander. Alexander from the long Bolton tradition and Matthew because it sounded good." Troy said with a laugh. Matthew was like the opposite of Sophia except for those Bolton blue eyes. Everyone in Troy's family so it was almost a given that they would have them. He had curly hair like mine but the color of Troy's.

"They are so cute." Sharpay squealed which caused us all to laugh at her.

After a while of spending time with everyone our family and friends left but not before telling us they would be back tomorrow. I looked over at Troy and smiled. This was it. This was finally here. I finally had that fairytale ending I wanted. My wonderful kids and their wonderful dad.

"This is what I always dreamed of." I said quietly. Troy looked over and me and smiled. "I always wanted to be a mother. Sure how I got here wasn't ideal." I said which caused Troy to chuckle. "But I still love it."

"Yeah I know what you mean. I have kids and now I need marriage." He said. I immediately looked up at him.

"Are you offering?" I asked with eyebrows raised. He just shrugged and laughed.

"So Ms. Gabriella Montez. I know it may not be this ideal situation but would you marry me?" He asked me. I looked at him with tears in my eyes. This was not how I planned it out but I couldn't ask for anything better. I nodded my head and kissed Troy.

"You know this is an amazing birthday for you." I told him and he chuckled.

"I know what you mean. Getting engaged, and becoming a father all on my 25th birthday. Now won't this be a story sometime." He said and I laughed.

"It sure will but Troy," I started and he looked straight it my eyes, "Can we have a long engagement because I want to get my figure back." I joked half serious.

"Whatever you want baby doll." He said while looking at a sleeping Sophia in his arms.

"She is already a daddy's girl." I admired and he smirked.

"I would do anything for her already and of course you and Matthew." He said. I smiled and yawned. Today had been a long day and my exhaustion was finally catching up with me.

"I'll take them back to the nursery and you get some sleep." He said and I nodded. "Sleep well baby doll." He said before leaving.

I lay back that night thinking. At this moment I was no longer myself. Well I was but I wasn't. I was a mom and that meant the world to me. Right at this moment it seemed that my childhood years were over and whether I like it or not I was going to grow up. Because right now I was at the starting line of the rest of my life.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry for leaving everyone hanging. I went on vacation and then I was busy with my other story and getting stuff for it. I love you guys and thanks for the many reviews. There it is. That is the end. I may do an epilogue but I don't know. Thanks for all the reviews. And I got the results for the poll. It was close. The winners were Matthew Alexander Bolton for the boy and Sophia Isabella Bolton for the girl. **

**Luv ya guys, **

**Mandy94**


	30. Author's Note 3

I have recently come to the conclusion to republish my story and try to make it better. I feel over the past few years I have gained some knowledge on writing and I hope it shows. What I am asking from the readers is for ideas. I would like for any readers to send any ideas, whether good or bad, to me about how to improve the story. These would be greatly appreciated. Also I am looking for a beta for the redone story. I hope the new version comes out better.

Thank you,

Mandy


	31. Author's Note 4

**Author's Note:**

**I just recently decided to redo this story of mine that I first began almost 5 years ago. I am going to leave both versions of the story up so feel free to read and review. I hope everyone as readers, especially the ones that have been with me since the beginning, will like this new and improved story, it is called The Passage of Time. **

**I would like to state that since I am revamping my old story, especially taking in comments that I received from the old story, they will not be exactly the same. The storyline will be similar, many characters will be the in both, but as a writer and person that I progressed and had new life experiences, some details in the story are no longer occur.**

**I thank everyone again.**

**Mandy94**


End file.
